The Strong and the Weak
by beauty-always-had-a-cost
Summary: Bella - who doesn't exist to the people of Forks - is abused by her father, but what happens when Edward finds out? all human
1. How they meet

How they meet.

BPOV

The pain was too much. I had to run, I know I had to but my legs couldn't do what I wanted them to do. _He_ had left a few hours earlier, and I knew that soon _he_ would be back again and the torture would continue. I moved my hand to try and sit myself up but stopped that when I felt something wet on the floor beside me. Perfect, absolutely perfect. Now when _he_ comes home, he can continue what he was doing before because I hadn't moved or cleaned or cooked him something for dinner. I heard a car door slam out the front. _Shit! Bella, get off the floor, Bella move!!_ My head screamed at me but my body just wouldn't do what I wanted, it was as if my body wanted me to get hurt. The front door was kicked open and in _he_ walked. "Isabella, what have I told you?" he said as he kicked my head. "After all these years!" he said, his voice getting louder as his kicks got harder. "I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS HOUSE AND YOU HAVE NEVER REPAID ME!! NEVER!! YOUR MOTHER MAY HAVE LEFT ME BUT YOU, A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE A GOOD GIRL, THAT YOU WOULD DO WHAT I ASKED!! HA, YOU STUPID WHORE, I SEE THROUGH YOU, YOU'VE NEVER DONE WHAT I ASKED AND YOU WONDER WHY…" he said while picking me up by the throat "I…GET" he said while slamming me into a wall "PISSED…OFF!!" he held me against the wall by my neck, I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't die "I hope you die and rot in hell you stupid slut" he hissed at me and threw me across the room. My back made contact with the china cabinet – which has glass doors – when I made contact I screamed because the pain was horrific, as I fell to the ground the doors opened and the china plates, cups and other assortment of sharp, breakable objects came crashing down on my head, making small but deep gashes on my face and shoulders. At this rate what my father wished just then would most certainly happen. I slowly made sure that I could stand up without collapsing, but after my third attempt of standing but collapsing I didn't try anymore, instead I lay on the floor, waiting for death to come. It never did.

EPOV

Another day of school which actually means another day of trying to tell Jessica and her band of skanks to leave me alone. It never works though; they always think it's a test to see who I like the most out of all of the girls – if you can call them that, they're more like flies – in the group. I never liked any of them. I want a girl who loves me, and not the physical way of love, a girl who likes my mates, who won't push me into anything, someone who will wait till the end of the world for me. Basically I want someone who cares for me. And Jessica and her group of whores have none of those qualities. On my way home I wound the windows down so I could hear the sound of nature – my car doesn't make any sound when in motion, so when I want I can listen to nature for ideas for piano music – with the wind in my hair – convertible. That's when I heard the blood curdling shriek that I would never forget. I glanced at my cars clock, I still had an hour and a half to get home – curfew – so I could try and help whoever it was in danger. I heard a door slam in the house so I tried to get into the house. I recognised the house immediately; it was Charlie Swan's house, why would the Chief of Police in Forks be screaming like that? The front door was open slightly so I cautiously peeked through the gap, the sight that I saw made my blood run cold.

**What does he see?? Well you all know but please review!!! **


	2. What has happened here?

What has happened here?

EPOV

Who was this beautiful girl on Charlie's floor covered in cuts and bruises? I opened the door more and took the room in. there was a pool of blood in the centre of the living room, there was a faint blood splatter on the wall directly across from the girl on the floor, the cabinet that the girl was under was broken and its contents was broken around her, it probably fell on her, the poor girl. I quickly snapped a few photos on my phone before I walked/ran over to her to make sure she was alright. When I saw the glass shards in her back and the cuts over her face and shoulders, not to mention her legs, I picked her up, not caring what anyone will think when they see us, and carried her to my car to get her to my father to clean her up. I drove as fast as I could to get her to the safety of my home. I parked the car and picked the girl up bridal style, I was a few minutes late but once my parents saw what I've done for this girl, I don't think they'll care. I walked through the door backwards so the young lady in my arm wouldn't get hurt anymore. My mother was standing at the door "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you know what time it is!" my adopted mother Esme yelled at me but when I turned around her anger got worse "EDWARD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!!" Esme yelled at me.

"Esme, I found her at Charlies, I was driving past and I heard a scream so I checked it out, I found her in a pool of her own blood, I'll show you proof if you don't believe me once we get her fixed up" I told my mother-figure and she led me to Carlisle's – my adopted father – study/workplace – in case anyone got hurt by Emmett's – adoptive brother – pranks – his nose in one of his books. I placed her on the medical bench that he bought and got Carlisle's attention. He looked up and automatically went into doctor mode. I walked out to show Esme my proof. When she saw the photos she apologized for not believing me. "But why was she at Charlie's place? He doesn't have a daughter, girlfriend or wife" she asked me like I knew the answer. When I was able to go back into Carlisle's study I retold what I heard and saw, I also showed him the pictures because he didn't believe me. We agreed to wait until the girl woke up to decide what to do. I never left her side.

BPOV

My eyelids fluttered open and I saw a Greek god sitting next to me, anxiety in his beautiful green eyes. His bronze hair and pale skin was amazing, his face was absurdly handsome, it took me a while to realize that I wasn't at home, also that I was in a terrible amount of pain. _This can't be what heaven is like, there's too much pain._ I looked down to my wrist but looked away immediately, I hate needles. The god next to me chuckled "I wouldn't move to much if I were you, you've been hurt pretty badly," and I listened to him. "My name's Edward Cullen, what's your name?" he asked politely "Isabella, Bella Swan" I croaked

"Hmmm that's mighty odd, Charlie never told us he had a daughter" he said, when he said _his_ name, I flinched, he noticed "Bella, your safe now. But please tell me, what happened before I arrived" he pleaded, how could I say no to those amazing green orbs. I sighed as the memory came back to me.

_Flashback_

"WHAT IS THIS??? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME" Charlie screamed while slapping me across the face, now of course me being little and week compared to tall, strong Charlie, who has muscles from the job, fell over from the force. I had tried to cook dinner for Charlie again but of course as soon as he took a bite of the lasagne, he spat it out, apparently all the food I cook tastes '_funny_' or something because he always thinks it's poisoned. While I was on the floor he sauntered over and stood on my upper arm, I screamed out in pain which only made Charlie swap feet of my arm and kick my head. We both heard a bone crunching _crack_ as he broke my arm. He laughed at my misfortune while I tried to hold back my scream, but it came anyway, which only made Charlie kick my head again. After my head he kicked my ribs a bit too; he then grabbed the spare knife from the table and stared cutting my torso, my fresh, red blood slid down my waist and onto the floor. After my torso was cut and bruised, he went to my arms and legs, making sure to make a huge, deep cut on my thigh that wouldn't stop bleeding. "Time for your favourite thing Bella" he whispered in his evil voice

"Not that, anything but that!" I tried to bargain with him, but he just took his belt off and rolled me over. As soon as I felt the metal chucky part of the belt hit my back, I screamed an apology "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please stop, please. I'll be a good girl, I promise" I said/screamed the whole time but that only made him hit me harder. After about of an hour of him hitting me with my _'favourite'_ thing, he stopped and said "I'm going out with the boys, hopefully by the time I get back, you know what not to do" and stormed out the door. Translation - 'I'm going out with the boys, hopefully by the time I get back, you know what not to do' which actually means 'get this dump tidy, cook me real food and move you fat lazy ass, or face the same thing again.' I just lay there in my own blood, mixed with my own tears, wishing for death to come and take me away from this hell. As always I lay there praying God to do something, but as every night passes, my belief wanes a little, why wouldn't He help me, aren't I good enough to be saved? Is Charlie to good to have karma come and kick is ass? The pain increased while I lay there, I looked around and saw that Charlie left his belt on the floor; I reached out and wound it tightly around my thigh, right above the large gash that was bleeding too much blood for my liking. The blood flow decreased slightly. Finally a stroke of good luck! My mind did a little victory dance because my body couldn't do it. I passed out from blood loss and most probably a concussion from Charlies kicks to the head.

_End flashback_

I looked into Edwards' eyes again to see anger there, as well as anxiety but the anger was more easily noticeable. "Charlie…has…been…doing…that…to…you,…his…own…daughter?" he asked slowly, as if trying to get a hold on himself. "Edward, please, don't worry yourself, I'm perfectly fine" I told him. I tried to move my arm to hold his hand, but my arm was in so much pain, I couldn't manage it, I winced at the pain. I have never been through this much pain before and I've been abused ever since I was five. I was able to go to school then because the wounds weren't that noticeable, but these days I don't go anywhere because the gashes and bruises are horrible. Edward noticed me wince so he moved his hand to mine. When his hand touched my hand it felt like someone had given me an electric shock, but the weird part was, it wasn't painful. I looked at our hands and then at Edward, he had a confused expression on his face which meant he must have felt it too. I was about to say something when a supermodel in a white coat walked through the door. His blonde hair was pulled back and his blue eyes were gull of sorrow. His features were like Edwards but just a little different like his nose, just a little more pointed. "Edward maybe you should leave" he said

"Carlisle I'm not leaving" Edward said to the supermodel

"Okay, stay if you must," Carlisle said before turning to me. "What's your name?" he asked me

"Bella" Edward answered for me, I shot him death glares, I can speak for myself

"Thank you Edward. Now Bella, has this happened before?" he asked me, I nodded my head. "Hmm, well you might want to stay with us from now on, I'll file a report at the police station and the hospital so they know what has happened to you. Now are you related to Mr. Swan?" he asked me – wait did he say hospital, that means he's a doctor, wow! I thought he was a model – and I nodded my head again "I'm his seventeen year old daughter" I answered

"Oh dear. It seems that Charlie has been lying to us all, he said his wife left and that he had no child" he told me "it's true, mum left but Charlie asked her if I could stay, I used to visit her every summer" I told him, wait I don't know this guy and I'm spilling my guts, crap "let me guess you stopped going when the assaults got worse," he said and I nodded my head again. "Well Bella you'll be fine if you stay here, we won't hurt you at all, but please watch out for Emmett, is pranks get out of hand sometimes, good day" he said and turned on his heel and walked out. I turned to Edward "your father is so young, how is it that he has two sons?" I asked him

"Actually he has three sons and two daughters. Alice, Emmett and myself are adopted, but Jasper and Rosalie are their foster kids. Jasper and Rosalie are twins ok. Also Jasper and Alice and Rosalie and Emmett are dating" he filled me in on his family I felt bad for him, living in a house with three other couples must be hard "also Em and Rose are about to tie the knot, and Jasper is going to propose soon to Alice" he said

"I'm sorry I asked you must feel lonely" I apologised

"Don't be sorry, you are going to be living here, you should know," he said then he added "Yeah I do get lonely but I just go for a walk or play my piano when I get really lonely" he said

"Could you play for me one day?" I asked before I thought about it properly

"I guess so…if you want me to" he said softly and he took my hand again, the same electric current thingy occurred "did you feel that?" I asked him and he nodded "that's really weird" I said when the door opened with the same force at Charlies when he's pissed off. I cringed away.

EPOV

"Did you feel that?" she asked me after I grabbed her hand for the second time, the same electric current thing happened as the other time I held her hand, I nodded my head, I didn't know what to say "that's really weird" she said and then the door was kicked open. Bella cringed away from the door, I wonder if Charlie usually kicks open doors before he hurts her. I don't know why he would want to hurt Bella, she's just so beautiful, it's such a shame that he doesn't see that. All of a sudden I heard Emmett's whiny "Whatcha doin?"

"Emmett meet Bella, Bella meet my brother Emmett" I introduced, and of course Emmett doesn't pay attention to the IV in her arm or the casts/scars on her body and picks her up into a massive bear hug "Emmett…can't…breathe" she managed to say and so he drops her, I tired to get to her in time but I couldn't "OOOOOOWWWWWWW" she screamed out in pain and so Emmett runs out of the room. I quickly made sure that she was fine and help her onto the bed that she was on before. She seemed fine but just as I was about to call Carlisle to make sure he ran through the door with Esme following him. Bella gasped when she saw my mother, well my mother is very young, and I guess beautiful, but not as beautiful as Bella _oh get a grip Edward, you don't even know if she likes you yet_ wait yet, does that mean that I'll ask her if she does like me, I feel like a love struck teenager _oh wait, I am_, _oh shut up_, _no you shut up_ why am I fighting myself? "Hello dear, I'm Esme, Edward mother" Esme introduced herself to Bella

"I'm Bella, um Emmett kinda dropped me after hugging me" she explained. I breathed a sigh of relief when she said that so I wouldn't have to speak and make a fool out of myself. "Well that sounds like Emmett, what hurts?" Carlisle asked her and she pointed to her ankle while Esme pulled me out of the room

"Edward, what happened last night, when we left you two, I heard her mumbling and then screaming……Edward, Edward, are you listening to me?" Esme asked me, truth be told I wasn't really, I was to busy thinking about Bella _get a grip man, she's just a really, really, really beautiful girl who probably needs your help to get over her father beating her over stupid things……_my head rambled on "Esme I was listening to you, Bella just sleep talks and I guess she was having a nightmare or something" I said. Bella was actually scaring me last night, she kept screaming 'please stop, please, I'm sorry, please I promise I'll be good' all night, it was really confusing and scary, what exactly has Bella been through?

**Sorry abt how long this chap is, I just got carried away, sorry. Please review, I need more ideas!**

**Lov all of u people who reviewed for first chap**

**Werewolflova**


	3. Back Problems

**SORRY!! I just picked up on an error in the first chap, it should be the doors broke not the doors opened. Sorry!!! **

Back problems

BPOV

Carlisle fixed me up and left after that bone crushing bear hug that Emmett gave me, I think I'm really going to like living here. Esme walked back in with a bowl in her hands "Here dear, you must eat, you look hungry" she said in a motherly voice, one that I had not heard in years, I felt the tears of happiness filling my eyes, Esme saw the tears and hugged me "it's ok dear, your safe" she said and I did I haven't done in years, I believed her.

"Thank you Esme" I whispered in her ear. She rubbed my back, when she reached the worst scar I've ever had I flinched, that scar was always painful when something brushed against it. Esme felt it and lifted my shirt to see what had made me cringe. When she saw the scar I heard three gasps, _wait, three?_ I turned around to see Esme, Carlisle and Edward staring at my scarred back. I cringed away from their stares. I hated attention, and right now, the spot light was upon me. Edward rushed to my side "Oh Bella, what has happened to you?" he asked me with such grief in his voice that I had to tell him. "Esme, Carlisle, I thank you for you hospitality but I would rather only telling Edward how I received this injury" I said

"Of course dear, we're here if you wish for anything." Esme said and left the room, dragging a confused Carlisle out with her, "Edward please don't judge me when you hear this" I said. Wishing that he had never seen this.

EPOV

"Edward please don't judge me when you hear this" she said after my parents left the room

"I will never judge you Bella, it's your father I'll judge" I said and she pulled me into a hug, ruining my shirt but I didn't care, I just wanted Bella to be happy "I'm always here Bella" I soothed

"Always?" she asked as if she had been told this before and the person didn't follow through

"Always. If you need to talk or just need a hug, I'll be here and ready" I told her, and she held me tighter.

"Edward, my father gave me these scars, he gave me all the scars on my body, and some internal scars that will never be healed," she said, her voice muffled by my shoulder, but I could still hear her. "He left for a night out with his friends. This was when his abuse wasn't that bad. When he left I started tiding the house, because he hates that house unclean when he comes home. Anyway, when I was finished I started my music assignment, I was to sing in front of the whole class, and if I was good, the whole school, including parents. Anyway, I had started to practise my song 'Dear Mr. President' by Pink. Well I had just added my acoustic guitar which my mum gave me for a birthday, when _he,_" she said that with such venom in her voice. "Came home, he heard me of course and stormed up to see what was the noise was about. He came right up to me and kicked me square in the back, I fell over and he rolled me around so I was facing him, 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID WHORE!?!?!?!?" he yelled at me, his face only inches away from mine. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was practising my music assignment, I didn't mean to be too loud' I apologized, but that wasn't good enough was it? He grabbed my guitar and snapped the neck of it, I knew I would never have enough to fix it, and he knew it too. He rolled me over and started digging it into my back, barely missing my spine and the nerves that could paralyse me if they were just slightly pinched, let alone stabbed by a broken guitar neck. I cried out in pain with every stab, which just made him plough the neck further into my back. When he had finished he rolled me over 'Tell anyone that I did this, and I will kill you next time' he hissed in a menacing voice that made the hairs on my neck stand on end. He threw a wad of cash at me. 'Here have some cash, go get your back fixed, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you' – translation 'Here take this cash, I'll expect it back by the way, and go get you back fixed so you can do everything around here while I do nothing but eat, drink, shit, watch telly and go out with my mates. Oh and don't forget that once your back's fixed I'll hurt you some more.' I ran out of the house a fast as I could to get to a telephone booth and call emergency with the spare change I had in my pocket. I never went to school after that night. I knew that if I did everyone would make fun of my voice. Charlie said that when I sung I sounded like zillions of cats, dogs and elephants drowning in a pit of tar while being shot at. I never sung again, but I did keep the two guitar pieces to remind myself that if I ever sung again I would go through the same torture." She finished retelling the story and I wanted to go find 'Chief' Swan and rip his throat out, Bella did nothing wrong. "Edward are you ok?" she asked me

"I'm fine, but the question is are _you_ ok?" I asked her because she has been through so much

"I'm fine Edward. Listen I was wondering if you won't tell anybody for me, I hate that memory so much and I don't want anyone to know about it" she told me

"I won't tell, but you'll have to one day, if you want _him_ to get punished for what he's done you'll have to tell people what has happened" I told her and she looked grateful that I didn't say his name out loud.

"Ok Edward, just not right now, I'm still afraid of telling people and then hear them say 'you deserved it' and then do what _he_ did to me" she told me and I felt my heart break, she has been through so much and she thinks she deserves it "No-one in their right mind would do that Bella. Bella I was wondering if you could sing for me one day…you don't have to I just want to know if _he_ is as delirious as he is stupid" I told her almost reviling my true feelings for her which I never knew I had. "Maybe one day, but not right now. And what did you mean by stupid?" she asked me, _damn it, now I'm gonna have to tell her_

"Bella, he's stupid because he can't see that you aren't a whore or a skank. I know what skanks are; I get followed around by them everyday. He's stupid because he hid you from the world instead of saying 'look world, I have a beautiful baby girl, she's my life now!' and he is definitely stupid because he was abusing you when you didn't deserve it, Bella he doesn't see you clearly, he needs to know what kind of a person you are, and by the looks of it, you don't know what kind of person you are yourself because all you've heard is 'skank', 'whore', 'slut', 'no good' and many more." I put my hand on her cheek. "Bella when I look at you I see I beautiful girl who needs love and support, you're a strong person Bella, you've taken all of _his_ beatings and never once ran and told, you had no-one to lean on but you made it through. Not many people can do that Bella." I said _I love you_ I thought, wait, what! I just met her and I love her that makes no sense.

"Thanks Edward" she said and pulled me into a hug, I soothed her and held her tight. At that moment Alice and Jasper walked in "Hey Edward," Alice said slowly when she saw us. "Whatcha up to" she ended quickly

"Alice, Jasper this is Bella, Bella this is Jasper and Alice" I sighed/introduced

"Hey Jasper and Alice" she said pulling away from the hug.  
"Hey Bella. Can we go shopping soon please please please please please please please" Alice begged and I heard Bella sigh "Sorry Alice, Bella needs to stay put until her injuries heal" I answered for her, Bella shot me a grateful glance before saying "Yeah sorry Alice, maybe another time," in her most sorrow filled voice. Alice's face fell "another time" and pulled Jasper out of the room. "Now I feel bad" Bella said staring after her

"Bella, you're hurt, you can't go running around with my pixie sister carrying all the bags of clothes she buys you" I said before realizing something. Bella didn't have any clothes other than the blood covered clothes that she was wearing. "I'll be right back" I said before running out to see Alice.

APOV

Damn I was looking forward to going shopping with Bella, but now I would have to wait. I only reached the bottom steps of our stairway when Edward came running after Jasper and I. "Alice wait. I need you to go get Bella some clothes, she doesn't have any other clothes than the ones she's wearing." I smiled wickedly I love dressing people. "Oh and Alice. Don't buy her clothes that you would wear, just jeans and t-shirts. No mini-skirts, short shorts, tanks tops and tiny dresses. But look on the bright side, you get to go shopping!" he had me, I love shopping "Fine Edward, but can I put a few dressy things that are small, pleeease?" I begged knowing I had him, he loved Bella, I can tell. "Fine but only a few, no more than eight" he said but I knew he wanted more "Deal" I said crossing my fingers behind my back, I would buy I few more, just for him.

"Thanks Alice" he said hugging me.

EPOV

What have I done, I just asked Alice to go shopping for Bella. Oh well if Bella gets pissed off I'll take it all. We had moved Bella to my room and as I walked back up I heard a musical voice with a guitar accompanying it. I quietly peeked into my room to see Bella sitting on the floor playing the guitar effortlessly without music. She was singing 'Dream Catch Me' by Newton Faulkner. She was looking down at the guitar swaying while singing the last chorus of the song.

"There's a place I go,

When I'm alone, do anything I want, be anyone I wanna be,

But it is us I see, and I cannot believe I'm falling,

There's a place I go,

When I'm alone, do anything I want, be anyone I wanna be,

But it is us I see, and I cannot believe I'm falling,

That's where I'm going, where are you going,

Hold it close, won't let this go,

Dream catch me, dream catch me when I fall,

Or else I won't come back at all" she sung and I just clapped at her voice, she squealed and jumped. She must have thought I was Charlie because she started cowering in her spot. I ran over to her and just hugged her "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Bella, I shouldn't have done that" I whispered in her ear

"I'm sorry Edward, your guitar looked so nice I just had to try it out, I shouldn't have done anything, I'm sorry, hit me if you must," she whimpered. Wait rewind. Did she say hit her?

"Bella, I would never hit you, never. You have a wonderful voice. Look at me," I pulled her chin up so she was looking at me. "If you want to play my guitar or piano, or anything, just play, don't bother asking. But if Emmett comes up and see's you playing, say you just felt like it, ok, Emmett thinks I don't like him when I say no to him. And Bella," I moved closer to her ear. "Forget what _he_ told you, forget it all. _He_ is a delirious idiot you can't see that his lovely daughter is more talented than he ever will be" I whispered and I felt her nod. As I was moving back I couldn't help myself, I had to kiss her skin, so I gave her a peck on the cheek. Her smooth skin became more heated at my touch, she was blushing. I felt touched. At that moment Esme walked in "Bella, was that you? You have an amazing voice. Well dinner's ready so come down or I can bring the food up" she said "Can you bring it up, my leg hurts a bit, the stiches are tugging" Bella told my mother

"Of course dear, Edward you can eat up here too just don't spill anything" Esme told us before going downstairs and fetching our dinner. It was Friday so we would be having soup, because last Friday we didn't have soup, it was a bi-weekly thing we did. Bella sighed "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's nothing, I was just wondering how _he's_ doing without me" Bella told me with a tear running down her cheek. "Bella you shouldn't be thinking about him, it'll just make you sad" I said wiping the tear away, she blushed at my touch. "Thanks Edward, you're a true friend" she said, how am I a true friend? Whatever I'll just go with it. "Thanks Bella, you're a good friend too" I said not wanting her to be offended. Esme walked back into the room with our soup, see told ya. While we ate our soup we talked about anything and everything. I found out that Bella was a lover of books, she said that when she reads her mind transports her to where that book is set and her troubles vanish, when she reads her mind takes her away from that hate in her life and she has something special, but that's only her mind and when she's brought back to the real world she has to go through torture from her father. "Sometimes I wish that I'll vanish from the Earth and materialize in one of my books and have a great live, because that would be so much better than having to live with _him_" she told me, and I must say that that sounds quite alright for a girl who has had nothing but hate in her life. "I understand completely. I mean it's the same with my music, the music surrounds me and I leave the world and soon I find myself in a world where nothing goes wrong," I told her, she gave me a queer look. "I no my reasons for wanting to disappear aren't quite as good as yours but they're there. I mean I'm tortured at home cuz everyone's all lovey dovey and I'm alone. I don't know my real parents where as everyone else does, my parent died just after I was born, where as everyone else's left them later. At school I'm failing because my teachers have a crush on me and when I say I'm not interested in them they think I don't want to be with anyone older than me – which is true, I mean they're 10 15 years older than me – and so they fail me. I'm never left alone to do what I want because everyone watches my every move. I'm followed around by a bunch of skanks everyday. I get in trouble from the principal because guys start fights with me because I'm 'looking' at his 'girl' and so that leads to my mum and dad knowing that some guy got 'hit by me' which is a load of bullshit, the other guys hit me then get another guy to punch them or something so I get suspended, I'm not a violent person. Rosalie hates me because I didn't have a 'thing' for her when we first met. And because Rose hates me Emmett hates me. I'm always being pranked because I'm alone. And last but not least everyone thinks I'm gay – which I'm not, I have no hatred towards homosexuals but I'm not gay – because I haven't found the right girl for me." I told her not sure why I had told her my life, but I did. "Edward, I don't care if your reasons aren't as 'good' – as you say – as mine, but you have your reasons all the same. Everyone has reasons to want to disappear, and you're no different," she said

"Bella my reasons are nothing compared to yours"

"You don't know your real parents, where as I, don't want to know mine" she said, wait, that means both

"Bella what do you mean, I thought it was only your father that hit you" I said

**Sorry abt the cliff-hanger but the chap was getting wayyyyyyyy 2 long so I had to stop**

**Plz review and giv me ideas plz, I'm running low.**

**Thx 2 all ppl who took the tim 2 review, ur opinions on this stori r loved – 4 lack of a better word – by me. Plz if u lov this stori don't just think I'll get by – no offense intended – because I need ur reviews and ideas. **

**werewolflova**


	4. Motherly Love

**This chap may get a little confusing – no offense intended – to some people so if there is something you don't understand please ask me and I'll answer. Also to all I am not emo, or do I ever think I will become one, so I have absolutely no idea how to explain how she acts. To all people who find my explanation of emos mean or insulting or anything I apologize right now if I offend, I don't mean to but I just wish to make this chap different from my last 3 in a way. If you wish to say something about what I have written and if it offended you, please tell me over PM or review. I wish not to offend any readers.**

**Motherly Love**

**BPOV**

"Bella what do you mean, I thought it was only your father that hit you" he said concerned. I gasped and covered my mouth, I never meant him to hear that let alone work it out, that it wasn't just my father – if you can call him that – that hurt me whenever he saw me. "I-its nothing Edward" I stuttered but my face told him otherwise. "If you say it's nothing well we'll just let you go to your mum right now," he said and I flinched when he said mum, also my wounds started throbbing. "NO, YOU CAN'T, YOU CAN'T YOU SAID YOU WERE HERE FOR ME, ALWAYS, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO, EDWARD WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I screamed before I could stop myself. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised "What? Hey don't give me that look" I told him scoldingly

"Isabella," I flinched, that's what _they_ call me. "I won't make you go, but obviously it isn't just Cha-_him_, you can tell me, you can trust me," he said and before I could look away he unleashed his emerald eyes upon me making me feel like spilling my guts. "Fine, I'll tell you," I said unwillingly. Sure I hate my father, but I hate my mother more.

_Flashback_

I had just walked off the plane that would take me away from one of my Hells and into another. I hated planes, I couldn't stretch my legs and so my bruises were hurting. I saw my mother and got ready for the motherly 'love' from here. Seeing that we were in public she would be the nicest mother that could be seen, but once we got home I would have to deal with my mother. Worse part about this Hell was there was two Satins not just one. Renee skipped over and laid the motherly I-haven't-seen-you-in-ages-how-are-you-I've-missed-you-so-much-come-lets-go-catch-up-over-coffee-or-whatever-you-want-and-cook-some-cookies-like-we-used-to-because-I-know-you-love-to-cook thing on really thick, I bet that onlookers thought I was fake – which it was, but they didn't know that – most 'aw'ed. I also had to lay the oh-my-god-I've-missed-you-too-you-look-so-good-how-are-you-and-hows-Phil-I-can't-wait-to-hear-what-you've-been-up-to-while-I've-been-gone-cuz-my-life-is-so-boring thing on thick. Mothers smacked their kids and asked 'Why aren't you like that when you come back from you fathers?' and of course they just rolled their eyes and looked away without answering. Now at this time I had changed my appearance to fit how I felt, so I cut my hair short with a long 'emo' fringe and dyed it jet black. Now just straight just didn't suite me so I put red dye – a nice big streak in my fringe and the underside of my hair had red dye – to stand out more. I chose red because I see that colour the most. I straightened my hair dead straight and made sure that my fringe stayed in my eyes. Now I hadn't just changed my hair. I had gotten snake bites **(A/N: that's two piercings on the bottom lip but can be on the top lip as well for those who don't know)** and pierced my eyebrow not to mention all the ear piercings I had gotten. Also I wore dark clothes and laid the make-up on thick. I must have looked weird saying such a line when I looked emo, which I think I was. mum had dragged me to the car, we were 'chatting' like all divorcee's and kids talk like until the car doors closed. "You little fucking bitch, what have you done to yourself!!!!" she screamed at my face, not quite as loud as Charlie dose, but we were in a car and not at home so I just loved it while it lasted, that was until she back-handed me across the face, the coast must have been clear because she wouldn't have done that if anyone was watching. During the drive home I just stared out the window thinking about how much Renee had changed since she met Phil. When I was 12 mum met Phil and went from 'mummy' to Satin 2, Renee, ma'am, mother and many more. She went from my light at the end of the tunnel to a leading member of 'I Wish Bella Was Dead, So I'll Try And Kill Her Club' – IWBWDSITAKH for short – the leader being Charlie and co-leader being Phil. That's why Charlie and Phil are such good friends, they both wish I were dead. We arrived at Hell 2 and I jumped out and went to go get my bags. I walked inside and saw Satin 1 as I liked to call him. **(A/N: I have decided that Charlie is going to be known as The Devil in Bella's POV because Phil isn't as bad as Charlie. Just for those really confused people, Charlie is worse than Phil and Renee is the least horrible, but she's still a bitch. Also Renee and Phil are married)** When he saw me he looked like a (evil) kid in a candy store and I knew that his entertainment for this month had arrived, no extra cost. The night went along quite smoothly – when I mean smoothly I mean at the end of the night I crawled up the stairs and patched up the deep cuts all over my body, they may have not have been as bad as Charlie's cuts can get, but they were pretty bad. I also had to pop my shoulder back in and pull all the bits of glass and china from my wounds. Lets just say that they made me stand in the centre of the living room in my underwear while they threw beer bottles, china plates, wine glasses, wine bottles as well was knives at me and I knew that if I didn't go along with it the would tape me to a chair and throw everything and anything at me and that would hurt a lot more – I knew that tomorrow would get worse so I relieved my stress by ding something I never thought I would do, I took a large chunk of glass that I had removed from my torso and slid it across my skin, creating a large gash in my wrist making my fresh red blood flow out of my arm and slowly drop bit by bit onto the bathroom floor. The sound of the drops hitting the tiled floor was music to my ears, I threw my head back and absorbed the feel and sound of what I did. I slid down the wall I was leaning against and watched as my blood poured out of my skin. I must say it looked beautiful and I felt much better after making the gash. I looked down into the pool of blood and smiled at my reflection, I know it was wrong, I complained about my injures to much but this just felt right, probably because I made this wound and I didn't care. Slowly the blood flow stopped and slowly the drops that splashed into the pool on the floor stopped, and the blood dried on my arm to it was horrible to wash off. and I knew that cutting again would make matters much worse so I would have to wait until tomorrow. Instead of cutting my wrist, I cut patterns into my legs and arms also my torso sometimes, watching the blood slide down my skin, the feel of it just felt amazing. **(A/N: I'm making way to many of these but I think I should say that I don't know how to talk about blood all that well)** My nights went the same way until three years later, but it wasn't always at Hell 2, it was at Hell 1, I never went back to Hell 2. Every time I would cut the gashes would get deeper, one time I had hit an artery and Charlie had to say that he found me on the side of the road and brought me into the hospital to I wouldn't die. I also had to make up a name, address, parents and age as well as a date and place of birth. I don't know why he did it, but he did. That was the end of my obsession of cutting my wrists. I also dyed my hair back to burgundy – its original colour – and used makeup only to cover my wounds on my face.

_End flashback_

Edward didn't say anything for a while, a very long while I was afraid I killed him. Before he spoke he grabbed my wrists (he didn't die!) as if to see for himself if I was speaking the truth, he gasped when he saw the large white scar on my left wrist. He then grabbed my legs and looked to the patterns, which he found easy. I looked down at the floor ashamed. When he finally spoke he didn't scream or yell like I expected instead he slowly pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry, there's no need to be ashamed, I would have done the same thing. The amazing thing is that you stopped, most people I know who do that can't stop," he whispered in my ear. Why is he so damn calm about this?! I mean I could have died but he's calm! Most people can't understand why I did it even when they know about the abuse but he says he understands. I'm totally confused "Edward there's every reason to be ashamed, that night I brought on the abuse cuz Charlie hated to spend money on me, I brought it all on myself. I'm an idiot" I muttered. He pulled me away and did something I never expected him to do.

**What does he do??? Review if you want to know what happens. If I dont get any reviews I wont post again :( . anyway I'm sure that some people were a bit ofended what I said in this chap and im sorry I neva ment 2 ofend any1. I h8ed writin this chap cuz I new that som pplz wouldnt like wat I had writen but I wantd 2 show a difernt side 2 bella. also I wnt u all 2 no that im not a victim of abuse, I just got an idea and it becam a stori, ive no histori with abus nor will I eva wnt 2 b abusd. i find abus terible & I would neva abus som1. sorri if i ofended any1.**

**Werewolflova. **


	5. AN

**Before I start writing I just want to know something. So here it is.**

**I was wondering if you guys would like it if I made Edward a vamp in the story later. If so PM me or review and tell me if that is what you want. I think it would be a good idea because it can show how much he loves Bella, and to let her live he has to say away from her because her blood sings to him and all he wants is to drink her blood just like in the books. Also I was wondering if I should make him a human blood drinker or an animal blood drinker. If you love or hate my idea tell me. **

**Love all who replies to what I have asked**

**Werewolflova**


	6. Does She Love You?

**Does She Love You?**

**EPOV**

"Edward there's every reason to be ashamed, that night I brought on the abuse coz Charlie hated to spend money on me, I brought it all on myself. I'm an idiot" she muttered into my shirt. _This is it; I have to tell her, I mean I have to say I love her. I don't care if she doesn't love me, I know tonnes about her and she knows me, this is it!_ I pulled her away and told her "Bella, I have to say something…and I don't care if you think I'm crazy…though I probably look crazy…I just don't know how to say this…I mean I do…but I don't…um…" I never got to finish because Bella interrupted "Edward spit it out already, I'm getting nervous" she said

"Bella…I think I love you" I mumbled into my sleave but she heard me

"E-Edward, I--" I knew it, she doesn't love me, I'm just crazy

"It's ok Bella, forget I said--" she shut me up by pressing her plump lips to mine. Our lips moved in-sync with one another's. She crawled into my lap to make the kiss easier for us. My hands moved directly to her hips as soon as she was comfortable as her hands wound around my neck and her hands found a chuck of my hair to hold onto. Even though it was an innocent kiss it still made me feel amazing. And of course as quickly as the kiss had started it had finished. She rested her forehead against mine with her eyes closed. She sighed and I felt as happy as she looked. "Edward I love you to, I was going to say so but you cut me off," she told me "I've never felt like this before but I know what I feel, and I know I'm in love with you" she said. I heard someone clear their throat and we both turned to face the little pixie standing in my doorway carrying thousands of bags with more clothes in them. She dropped the bags and pulled me out of the room. I looked back at Bella as she giggled. When we were standing in Alice's room she turned to me and almost knocked me over with her running hug. "YAY EDDIEKINNS HAS A GIRLFRIEND!! And just I started to wonder if you were gay or not," she squealed. I heard more girlish giggles that were obviously trying to be muffled but it really wasn't working. I peeled Alice off me and walked over to the door, only to see Bella on the floor trying to make her laughter silent, it wasn't working at all. "Bella?" I asked her

"Eddiekins!" she squeaked out in between laughs. Yeah, yeah I know it's hilarious I know. I hate the nickname that my loving brothers and sisters gave me; it just screams love doesn't it? Bella was still was rolling on the ground. Suddenly she stopped rolling around and squeaked "Ow," I was down at her side in a second.

"What hurts?" I asked her and she pointed to her ankle and her ribcage. Her ankle was swelling a bit and her ribcage was probably hurting from her laughter but still I picked her up (marriage style) and carried her to Carlisle. She leaned into my chest and I kissed the top of her head. She ran her hands down my torso and gasped when her hands made contact with my abbs. She looked up at me with amazement in her eyes and I just shrugged. Finally we had reached Carlisle and he just put some ice on her ankle and ribs. I carried her back to my room and she went nuts. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD SEXY ABBS???!!!" she yelled in my face I just smiled and whispered in her ear "you never asked, now you should sit down or something because your ankle needs to rest." I leaned back and she kissed my cheek and bounded over to my bed and sat down. I pulled out my guitar and played a song that I made up for her. She had tears running down her face so I walked over and wiped them away. I sat down and played 'Hey There Delilah' but instead of Delilah I sang Bella. She pulled the guitar away from me and sat it down on the floor and kissed me again. "That was beautiful Edward" she whispered after she had pulled away.

**BPOV**

He had just finished singing 'Hey There Delilah' with my name in it and my heart literally melted, I don't know how I had survived. I pulled the guitar away from his body and set it down on the floor in its case and kissed Edward yet again. "That was beautiful Edward" I whispered loud enough for him to hear after I had pulled away from the kiss. But that one little kiss wasn't enough was it? No not for Edward. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me again with more passion then ever. I crawled into his lap again and he wound his arms around my waist, I flung my arms around his neck and my hands were lost to the world in his spectacular bronze hair. I felt Edward smile against my lips and he pulled away. But instead of just leaving it at that he started kissing my neck, his lips on my skin felt amazing, his cool breath on my neck made me feel dizzy, his hands on my back made my knees go weak. He moved one of his hands from my back to my fluttering heart. He chuckled when he felt how fast my heart was beating. "I have quite an influence on you, don't I?" he asked "like you wouldn't believe" I answered and he chuckled he pulled me up into his arms as he stood up and carried me down the stairs. "Where are we going?" I asked

"We're watching a movie" he answered simply and I just nodded my head. We reached the couches by that time so he set me down and put on 'The Moulin Rouge' "I love this movie," I told him. He chuckled at my statement we sang along to 'Come What May' **(A/N: I had to listen to the song so I don't know if the lyrics I have put in this story are correct or not and I just can't be stuffed to look the words up)**

"_Never knew I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before, _

_Want to find this inside you kiss,_

_Everyday I love you more and more,_

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing,_

_Telling me to give you everything,_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring,_

_But I love you, _

_Until the end of time,_

_Come what may, come what may, _

_I will love you until my dying day _

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_

_Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace,_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seems such a waste_

_It all revolves around you,_

_And there's no mountain to high,_

_No river to wide, _

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side,_

_Storm clouds may gather, and storms make a light,_

_But I love you,_

_I love you, _

_Until the end_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may, _

_I will love you until my dying day _

_Oh come what may, come what may, _

_I will love you, _

_I will love you,_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may, come what may, _

_I will love you until my dying day"_ we both sang at the right times,

"I love you Bella," Edward whispered in my ear

"I love you too Edward, I love you so much" I murmured. Finally the end of the movie came around and I was crying my eyes out, that part of the movie always makes me cry. **(A/N: I won't ruin the storyline for those who haven't watched the Moulin Rouge, but I recommend it, it's a great movie)** Edward just held me in his arms and let me ruin his shirt with my tears. He just soothed me and rubbed circles into my back. Suddenly my eyelids felt heavy and they finally closed.

**EPOV**

We had just finished watching The Moulin Rouge and Bella had started crying, I must say that my eyes were filling with tears now I knew how it must feel **(again not ruining the movie)** so I pulled Bella into my arms and let her cry into my shirt. I rubbed circles into her back and soothed her. I could tell that she had fallen asleep because her breathing became heavier. I knew that if I let her sleep on the couch her back would bother her so I picked her up to get her into my bed – we still need to finish the work on Bella's room, so she's staying in the guest room but that room is so far away so I just carried her to my room – to sleep. Bella hadn't been sleeping well lately, you could hear her having her nightmares and every night she would walk into my room because she can't sleep and so I would let her sleep with me, and every night she would be able to get to sleep in my arms. Not like I mind, I just wish that Charlie had never done this so she wouldn't need to have nightmares to crawl in bed with me _get your mind out of the gutter man!_ My head screamed but I can't change my feelings for Bella. Just before I reached my bedroom door Bella nestled into my neck more and her arms flung around me. I froze but not because of that, Bella had mumbled my name into my neck. I must have looked stupid so I hurriedly walked into my room and closed the door. I had just laid Bella on the bed when her eyes fluttered open and she pulled me on top of her and into a heated kiss. I pulled away reluctantly and her bottom lip went into a full pout. But before she could say anything I flipped us so I wasn't crushing her. "Oh" she whispered before I pulled her lips back to mine. That's when my loving brother walked in. "Hey Eddiekins…DAMN THAT"S ONE SIGHT I DON'T WANNA BLOODY SEE!!! Oh well Rosie wants to know if you wanna come to the movies. But I see you're busy so I'll go," Emmett yelled/screamed/said and closed the door mumbling something about 'it not being a guy'. Bella giggled and sat upright pulling me with her. Alice ran into the room and pushed me out of the room but when I tried to stop her she would mumble about 'guys not knowing what's good for them' so I just let her have her fun. I heard a girly scream and lots of giggles and plastic bags rustling. I sighed and walked down the stairs because I knew I wouldn't be able to go in my room for a while.

**BPOV**

Alice had just run into Edwards' room and pushed him out. The shopping bags, that she had earlier, were everywhere so she gently -- as if she were moving bombs -- moved them to the side. She ran over and jumped on the bed and made me spill what had happened earlier. I told her and she let out the loudest girly scream I had ever heard. I giggled because of her reaction. While I was giggling Alice went over to the bags and picked something out and there was a sigh on the other side of the door. Finally Alice was done and she pushed me into the bathroom with a pair of dark skinny jeans and a dark blue v-neck top with sleeves that went to my elbows and hid most of my scars. I was surprised at how well they fit me, as soon as I walked out Alice threw a pair of blue converse at me with some socks and ran into the bathroom whilst yelling. "When you're done with the shoes, come in here!" so I did as I was told. Again I was surprised at how well the shoes fit me. My hair and makeup was simple, my hair was curled slightly so the brown locks were wavy and my makeup was lightly applied, hiding my facial scars and making me look beautiful, I had blue eye shadow, slight blush, some eyeliner -- which I refused to wear, considering my past with eyeliner, but Alice wouldn't take no for an answer -- which Alice smudged, mascara to make my eyes 'pop' as Alice put it, and foundation. Alice finished off my outfit with blue earrings which slightly grazed my shoulder when my head moved, a silver necklace with a blue heart and a silver bracelet. I must say Alice did a wonderful job. I hugged her while thanking her and let her go get ready for the movies. I went to find Edward to let him go get ready when I found him in the family room with Jasper, when he looked up his jaw literally dropped.

**EPOV**

I had just finished talking to Jasper when someone walked down the stairs. When I looked up I saw an angel in skinny jeans, a top and converse which is weird, you hear all the time that angels wear white flowing dresses and carry harps with little halos and silky, feathery wings. My jaw dropped as I took in the sight of my angel, Bella. I must say the colour blue looks lovely against her pale skin and the dark skinnies fit her perfectly; she looked beautiful, as always. Bella looked up at me and smiled at me, blushed and tried to hide her face with her hair. I was amazed at how more beautiful she looked in blue, especially a dark blue to contrast with her pale skin and her dark curls made the outfit more contrasting, it was like someone just decided to splash a random assortment of colours onto a person and still making them the most beautiful creature ever made. **(A/N: I know how I described Bella** **was stupid, but please just go with it, I have no idea how to explain a beautiful girl from a guys POV cuz I've never had to do it. Well now I'm just ranting so I'll just stop but please just run with whatever I write even if it sounds stupid and crazy)** I just sat there stunned at how Alice had made her more beautiful in about ten minutes. In pure Bella fashion she tripped on the last step, but luckily for her I was nearby and so I could easily rush over and catch her before she hit the floor. She looked up at me and said a quick thank you before we were interrupted by Emmett's booming laugh. Time for the movies!

**Sorry abt how long it has been since I hav updated but this chap is pretty important because they confess their love. I'm sooo sorry abt how long this chap is, I never meant it 2 b this long but in pure werewolflova (not telling u my real name!) fashion I just get lost in my story and I just forget that I have to stop writing at one point so I can update. I'm sorry if I don't update for a while, I just got a lot of homework/assignments/work and its kinda slowing me down from doing what I love which is writing 4 u guys! I'll try 2 update but if I don't you know the reason. Please R&R because I'm really running low on ideas and my brain is hurting from trying to think of more things to put in my story so if you have anything that you think that would be great in my story then tell me and I'll put it in. I've never had this much trouble with writing a story, and its confusing me, and I have one thing to say I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So if you can help me in any small way possible, then I LOVE YOOH!! Well I better get going, it's really late now, and I should b asleep but the next chap should be good. **

**Werewolflova**

**P.S. sorry about how long this A/N is, as I said before, I get carried away.**


	7. Movie

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!**

**A/N: I might ruin the storyline for the movie Seven Pounds during this chap so if you haven't seen the movie yet IM SORRY!!!!! I didn't mean 2 but it kinda just rolled into the story.**

**Movies**

**BPOV**

We finally made it into the movie cinema after having to drag Alice away from the clothing stores - especially the ones with the word 'Sale' in the front window - and we had bought enough food to make sure Emmett wouldn't 'starve' - as he put it - during the movie. The first trailer had just started as soon as we sat down which made Jasper sigh in relief for some reason. Being awake in the dark with Edward was different than being asleep in the dark in the same room as Edward, I had an itching feeling that made me want to reach out and touch his face, I didn't though. The trailer for Bridal Wars was the last trailer to roll which made Alice - who was sitting on my left, Edward was on my right - talk the whole way through the first minutes of Seven Pounds about dresses and weddings which kinda pissed me off. I really wanted to see this movie. Finally Jasper placed his lips on Alice's and she finally shut up.

Eventually I got bored of watching the movie so I started to throw popcorn at Edward who had fallen asleep during the movie, whereas I was more interested in the red point from a laser-pointer which someone in front of us had which was flying all over the screen. **(That actually happened when I went and watched Seven Pounds with my friend, it was hilarious but they were behind us.)** Best thing about being the only two people who were really bored with the movie and not making out with someone else in our group meant that the others went over to the other side of our row and so the popcorn fight that ensued from my handful of popcorn to Edward's beautiful bronze hair was only for us. I heard Alice giggle which ended with the whole cinema turning and facing her and Jasper instead of watching the movie, also the laser pointer was pointed at Alice's ass.

Finally everyone got bored and turned back to the movie, just in time for one of the last the ending scenes, and of course I look at the worst time, just in time to see a sight which I really don't want to witness, a lovely view of Will Smith completely naked. Lovely I must say. **(Sorry if I ruined the movie for some, but I really had to put it in there, I found Seven Pounds alright but I wouldn't recommend it. A movie I recommend other than The Moulin Rouge would have to be the Titanic, love that movie. Yes I'm now turning into a movie critic!)** Edward made a gagging sound next to me, and I must say that I agree, I would rather it was his body on the screen and I was the only one in the cinema - other than him of course – I blushed and giggled and snuggled closer to him - well as close as I could with those stupid, annoying, uncomfortable cinema chairs with the arm-rests that don't flip up - and waited for the movie to end. At the end of the movie I found myself crying into Edward's shirt again. I looked up at him and saw that there were a few tears that had escaped his eyes, so I lightly wiped them away for him.

He kissed the top of my head and as soon as the credits started rolling he stood up and pulled me out of the movie cinema . I heard him murmur something under his breath but I couldn't hear what he said, but what I did hear was a bunch of wolf-whistles probably because the lights turned back on and everyone had a view of Rosalie straddling Emmett and Alice on Jaspers lap both couples were in tongue battles with the person on top/underneath them. I suddenly understood why the sudden want to get out of the room, _imagine how bad it would be if I wasn't here and Edward had to sit next to that!_ I shuddered at the thought. Edward must have been thinking the same thing because he shuddered at the same time. I giggled and turned red and he chuckled. He pulled out his phone and texted someone. A few minutes later he received a text from that somebody. "C'mon, we're going home, the others may be a long while." He said and pulled me into his car.

**EPOV (from the start of this chap)**

Alice had actually started twitching before running into a shop with the front window covered in one word 'SALE,' oh lord. It actually took everyone to pull her away from the shop and we had to pry her fingers open from the hold she had on a pair of black knee-high boots. I saw Bella look at the boots with longing in her eyes _hmm maybe I'll come back later_. "I'll be right back" I said and walked up to the lady at the front. "Excuse me miss. I was wondering f you could hold those boots that that small girl is holding onto for dear life, I want to come back and get them for her, also I would be grateful if you told her that they weren't for her, that someone else asked you to hold them" I asked and she asked for the shoe size, I just said Alice's sho size, because Bella was wearing Alice's shoes today. "Thank you." I said and gave her a slight smile, her eyes clouded over and she shook her head before walking over to Alice to tell her the news. The loud no that filled the shop told me that the sales lady did what I asked of her, as she passed a made it look like I was apologizing for what happened, but I was really slipping her a $50 note. Everyone gave me queer looks except Bella, she looked like she was ready to rip the ladies head off and then rip my head off. I assured her that I was just asking the lady if the boots were being held for someone and she walked over and told Alice the news and I apologized for Alice's behaviour. They all seemed to believe me, so I was happy that my lie worked, even though I hated lying to my family and friends, I did this for Bella.

Finally we were in our seats after Emmett whined about not having enough food and that he'd 'die of starvation' I was amazed that he knew what that word meant. The man is a freaking three year old in an eighteen year old body. We had just sat down when the trailers started rolling which made Jasper happy, he has a weird obsession of watching the trailers before the movie starts, and if he misses one, you'll be hearing it for days or he'll be moping around the house until you took him to the same movie to see the bloody trailers. Finally the movie had started and suddenly I wanted to reach out to Bella and hold her face in my hands, but I resisted.

The movie that was chosen - at best - was a total chick flick and was totally lame. Guy stuffs up his life, guy tries to fix his life, guy meets girl while trying to fix his life, guy falls in love with girl, girl almost dies, guy kills himself for girl, girl lives because of guy, girl is sad. **(Sorry I just totally ruined the plot for you guys, but that was the storyline, I must say it wasn't a brilliant movie like the trailers made out. But just for those who haven't seen it, I did miss out some vital points in the movie.)** I fell asleep halfway through. I was having a wonderful dream, um…Bella…and…me…well you know the rest. Suddenly I felt a shitload of popcorn being thrown at me I woke up and saw who the culprit was, Bella. We had started our own popcorn fight until we were out of popcorn. Alice suddenly giggled and everyone had turned to the back row, thank god they moved when I fell asleep. Some guy with a laser pointer pointed the red dot from the screen to Alice's ass. After a little while it got boring and so everyone turned back just in time to see a very naked Will Smith on the screen. I started making gagging sounds. Bella blushed suddenly _I hope she was thinking of me when she blushed_ I thought and she giggled and crawled a little closer to me. At the end of the movie Bella was crying and I had to fight the tears in my eyes. A few must have escaped because Bella was lightly stroking my cheeks to rid them of tears. I kissed the top of her head in thanks.

As soon as the credits started rolling I stood up and pulled Bella out the door. "I was never with them, I was never with them" I mumbled under my breath. At that moment the wolf-whistles started because the lights turned on. Suddenly it must have dawned on Bella why I wanted to escape the cinema, she shuddered at the same time I did, I was having horrid flashbacks of the times I was forced to wait back in the cinema until they had finished. I chuckled and she went the loveliest shade of red. I pulled out my phone and texted Emmett, just to piss him off.

_hey Emmy_

_me and bella r goin home, betta find a way home cuz we aint w8in 4 ya 2 finish up. txt me when u wnt me 2 pick ya up and ill come and tak u home, but no makin out in the back seat, it iz ma car. Hav fun!_

_-E_

I had just put my phone back in my pocket when I got a text message

_fuck eddie _

_i was makin out with rose just then, damn now shes pissed off me. dont worri abt us, well walk ova 2 a hotel that isnt paked. Itll b a long nite. ha eddies sleepin alone 2nite, unless bella getz u laid. Lol thatll neva happen_

_nite eddie-boi_

_Emmett_

"C'mon, we're going home, the others may be a long while." I said to a very confused Bella and pulled her to my car.


	8. VERY IMPORTANT AN! READ PLZ!

**Hey guys, i no most ppl hate these things but its important. If u want me 2 continue with this stori please review, i need reviews so i no that im pleasein ppl with my storis, its really important. I ahv gone a few weeks with no ideas or reviews and i hate this, writers block sux (if u get writers block, u no what i mean) and i cant think of anything to put in my storis. If u want 2 hav Edward a vamp, tell me, if u want bella 2 b the vamp instead, tell me, if u want anything in this stori tell me and ill fit it in. I really want this stori 2 keep going.**

**p.s. the reason i haven't added a chap in a while is because im in the middle of a chap and have no idea what 2 write, so ideas are loveinly wanted, and every1 who helps will get internet hugs!!!!**


	9. Night Alone

**before i you read this chapter i just have something to say. there is a fan of this stori called Shazwa and it's because of her that this chapter has been finished. i apolize about how long it took but Shazwa helpes me out and made this stori continue. so if u want 2 -- u dont have to -- say a quick thanks to Shazwa for helping me along. thank u!!**

**now on with the chapter!!!**

**Night Alone**

**BPOV**

Ok so this night has gone from weird to weirder. One minute we were in his room about to go into the biggest make out session ever, to the movies, to running out of the cinema, to getting in his car driving home. I must say, one of my most eventful nights that doesn't involve blood and I must say, I'm liking it. The car ride home was quiet, just the way I like car rides. I reached out and stole his hand from the gearstick, he looked over and smiled at me, his eyes full of love for some reason, I blushed at his gaze and he chuckled. We both looked away at the same time. _I wonder why he loves me, I mean I'm just plain, and he's…just…wow, he's perfect, oh God look at him, he's looking at me with out turning his head, AAAAAHHHHHH I think I might faint, breathe Bella breathe_ my head screamed. His eyes full of love still. I wonder what whoever Edward texted replied. "Edward who did you text before?" I asked him, breaking the silence

"Emmett" he replied so I went on to the next question

"What did he say in his reply?" I asked and he pulled out his phone with a chuckle so I read the message

_fuck eddie _

_i was makin out with rose just then, damn now shes pissed off me. dont worri abt us, we'll walk ova 2 a hotel that isnt paked. Itll b a long nite. ha eddies sleepin alone 2nite, unless bella getz u laid. Lol thatll neva happen_

_nite eddie-boi_

_Emmett_

I went red and giggled. Edward chuckled with me. Now I kinda understand the longing in his eyes. But I don't understand why it's pointed at me, I mean I ain't pretty, I ain't smart, I ain't anything. So why does he want me?

We finally reached the house and he ran around the car to open my door. "Such a gentleman," I said in a posh voice which made him laugh, which made me feel good about myself. He slid his arm around my waist and held me close. When we opened the door with Edwards' key we found no-one around. I walked up to our room and found a note addressed to us. I walked down the stairs opening the note. Of course I tripped again on the last step, but this time Edward wasn't around. I hit my head and lip on the corner of the wall. My lip had started bleeding, not badly, but still blood was coming out. The bleeding stopped after a little bit. I walked through the house calling out to Edward. He didn't answer. I jumped down on the sofa and waited for him to show his very pretty face. After twenty minutes I started to get worried. I had tried calling him a hundred times, but his phone was off. Suddenly my phone went off, I literally ran over to get it. It was Edward. I opened the phone hoping that he was ok. "Edward, where are you? Are you ok? Edward, talk to me!" I said into the phone

"Relax Bella, I'm fine, I just had to go get something, I'm fine. Are you ok, you sound a little worried. Look I'm gonna get something to eat, what do ya want? I'm thinking Chinese." He replied I let out a sigh of relief when he said he was fine, I could stop worrying. "I'm fine; I was just worried about you because you kinda disappeared as soon as we got home."

"I'm sorry about scaring you Bella, I just had to run out, I didn't think about a note. What do ya want to eat tonight?" he asked me

"Um, can you get me some chicken and cashew stuff and some honey king prawns? Please?" **(that's my favourite food from Chinese restaurants please run with it)** I asked him and he laughed. "Whatever you want, you don't have to be so polite, it's just me," he told me

"I was told to be polite by Ch-_him_ so it's kinda stuck, it's gonna take a while for me to get outta of this frame of mind" I told him cringing when I talked about my so-called father. He apologized straight away

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't know, forgive me please, I didn't mean to say that and know that it hurts you, god-damn-it I'm terrible-" he just kept rambling and I kinda zoned out

"EDWARD calm down, you didn't know, don't worry yourself. I'm perfectly fine, just come home quickly, I miss you" I said, surprised that I had said that out loud.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be home soon. Bye Bella, love you" he said

"Love you too Edward" I said before hanging up.

**EPOV**

I had just bought those boots for Bella when I realised that my phone was off. I quickly called Bella. "Edward, where are you? Are you ok? Edward, talk to me!" Bella said worriedly into the phone

"Relax Bella, I'm fine, I just had to go get something, I'm fine. Are you ok, you sound a little worried. Look I'm gonna get something to eat, what do ya want? I'm thinking Chinese." I replied and heard her let out a sigh of relief "I'm fine; I was just worried about you because you kinda disappeared as soon as we got home."

"I'm sorry about scaring you Bella, I just had to run out, I didn't think about a note. What do ya want to eat tonight?" I asked her because I knew she would want some actual food rather than go to bed after having stuff from the movie theatre "Um, can you get me some chicken and cashew stuff and some honey king prawns? Please?" She asked super polite that I kinda started laughing

"Whatever you want, you don't have to be so polite, it's just me," I told her

"I was told to be polite by Ch-_him_ so it's kinda stuck, it's gonna take a while for me to get outta of this frame of mind" she said and I heard her voice quiver when she mentioned _him_, I went straight into apology mode

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't know, forgive me please, I didn't mean to say that and know that it hurts you, god-damn-it I'm terrible you deserve better. You deserve someone who remembers about your past, and makes sure that he doesn't say anything like that. I'm so sorry Bella. Please forgive me. Will you forgive me?" I rambled on and on until…

"EDWARD calm down, you didn't know, don't worry yourself. I'm perfectly fine, just come home quickly, I miss you" she said, and took me by surprise.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be home soon. Bye Bella, love you" I told her

"Love you too Edward" she said before hanging up. I hope that nothing happens to her, I would never forgive myself if anything happens to her.

**BPOV**

About five minutes after Edward hung up I heard a noise outside. I looked through the window and saw a bush outside move. I got scared and moved away from the window, hoping that it was just the wind. That was until I heard a gun shot. I ran up to my room I franticly pulled my phone out hoping to get Edward back ASAP. His bloody phone was turned off, fuck. He is so fucking dead when he comes home! I was about to try again when I heard a window shatter. I screamed before I realised it was a stupid thing to do. Shit I'm so fucking dead; I mean what if it's _him_. I heard his evil voice, beckoning me to come out to him, but I stood my ground, "Isabella, sweetheart, I know you've missed me, especially at night, when you're all alone in bed. Come out and we'll make up for lost time darling" his wicked voice drifted up the stairs into the room I was hiding in. Crap, why the fuck is Edward's phone off. I had to hold back the vomit threatening to make my hiding spot known to Charlie but man was it hard. That was when my phone rang; the shrill sound filled the room and made Edward's room open to investigation by Forks number 1 – in evilness – policeman, chief Swan. A shudder ran up and down my spine. I looked down at the caller ID, it was Edward! I quickly opened my phone and whispered "help, he's here Edward, he's fucking here!" before he hung up. I quickly shuffled into the wardrobe and hid in the corner, hoping to God that Edward comes before I'm found by _him_, but of course, Mr. Luck decided to take a long holiday and so Mrs. Misfortune took his place and Charlie found me hiding in the corner of my loves wardrobe. His face was twisted into a mix of hate and lust. I cringed away from his glare as he picked me up and threw me on Edward's bed. "Now, now Isabella be a good girl and do what daddy wants and maybe you'll only get a few whippings. Now stay the fuck still!" he whispered/yelled into my ear as he unbuttoned my jeans. Before he did anything else he grabbed his handcuffs and handcuffed me to the bed, so I was trapped. As he slid my pants down I had flashes of my past, all of the same thing, my father raping me. I turned my head away from his lustful/hateful glares as he entered me "please come soon Edward, please" I whispered softly, and thankfully Charlie didn't hear me. This wasn't the first time I have been raped while at a different person's house. Charlie would burst into the house saying that the family needed o go outside and do something and then when they went out he would lock the doors and pull me up to a bedroom and do whatever he wanted to do with me. It made me sick. I had lost count of how many abortions I had to get; all of them were my so-called father's children. I'm not a virgin thanks to the man that is supposed to love and cherish me until I die, but this lousy excuse for a man; all he cares about is fulfilling his needs in the bedroom, and every time that person he uses is me, his own daughter. If Edward saw this he would hate me and make me leave his sight at once, he would be sick every time he sees me. After about twenty minutes of my father raping me he suddenly pulled away and threw himself against a wall. Weird normally he's at it for hours and he doesn't throw himself against walls afterwards. Normally after he rapes me he unlocks the handcuffs only to turn me over and lock them again only to whip me with his belt again. But this time I felt two strong arms that held my body closer to the owner of the arms, not to turn me over and belt me. Silent tears ran down my face as the arms soothed me while pulling my jeans up and fastening the button and zipper as well as pulling my shirt back on so I was covered. My hands and ankles were unlocked and I was pulled into a sitting position. I was sure people were trying to get me to talk but my mind was a million miles away. Suddenly I was pulled out of my trance like state by Edwards voice, "Bella, please say something, Bella please say something honey. I love you" he said, his voice told me he was in tears, I didn't know if he was lying or joking, why the hell would love someone when they find that persons father raping them but I had to say something, I had to "I love you Edward, but you don't have to love me" I said, my tears taking over. I was sure he would nod and walk out but instead he pulled me closer and hugged me tighter. "I will always love you, right until my dying day. Never forget that, I love you," he whispered "that fucking son of a bitch is going to jail, no trial, we have video proof, you will never see or hear of him ever again I promise." Edward added. And with that I blacked out.


	10. another important AN

Hey again readers. I admit I'm a terrible writer. Every time I get so much as a good idea, it lasts for two or three paragraphs and writers block hits me, and I feel terrible. So if I don't update for a while you know why.

If you have any ideas, at all, I don't care how stupid you think it is, tell me. Any idea is a good idea, and trust me any ideas are welcome from me. I hate writers block right now.

All I want to do is finish this chap, and maybe that will be the end. If you want me to continue I will need ideas, or else I'll end the chap and say, no more chapters after this one. Please, this story is actually keeping me sane and so if you want me to go crazy (crazier actually) please give me ideas.

Love all people who give me ideas and those who have reviewed in the past, I love yooh


	11. Getting Over Those Hurdles

**Now I know I said that Charlie wouldn't have a trial in the last chap, and I wasn't lying, because I have no idea how trails go, I haven't been 2 one, also I have no idea what he would be charged with or how long he would get for that so just go with it. Also I have no idea how restraining orders work, because I haven't had to get one so don't yell at me when you read this chap and its crap, I have no idea what to say pretty much, but its gonna work out! **

**Also there may or may not be a little swearing in this chap. actually that's a huge understatement, there's a shitload of swearing in this chap, so I u think that swearing is terrible, I apologize. But this cha is interesting, so say the least!! Also it will be a long chap, so sorry in advance!!**

**Love ya**

**Getting Over Those Hurdles**

**RPOV**

****The end of Charlies trial****

"I find the defendant, Charlie Dire **(means horrible – which he is in this story, just run with it, I couldn't come up with a better middle name, and I don't think it comes up in the books,) **Swan, guilty of the following charges; rape, child abuse, misusing trust and his badge. I sentence you to 35 years of jail, with no parole and 5, 000 hours of community service. I also comply with Miss. Isabella Swan's ask of a restraining order of 1, 000 feet. If you do not comply with that you will get a fine of $1, 000. Case dismissed." The judge ordered. I felt a wave of happiness run through me, even though Bella and I aren't 'best buds' I still believe that all assholes out there deserve more than what they get, just like Charlie and Royce.

I hissed at the thought of his name that man deserved to be run over by ten trucks carrying cement bags, what he did was terrible, but luckily I found my Good Samaritan, Emmett, he saved me and he paid for everything and left, he didn't want me to know what had happened to me. But one day I was passing the same area that I found out who the real Royce was, he was standing there, before he looked at me, my heart went out to the stranger. When he noticed me he ran over and asked how I was. That was when he told me that he was the one who had saved me. I fell more in love with him more than before. We had started to date and our families got close. One night we all went out to dinner, our parents in one car, me and Emmett in another, Jasper was over in Egypt during all of this, that was when Royce ran into the car head on, killing my parents instantly. He was charged with hit and run. A few months after our parents' funerals he was hit and killed and he deserved it all. He was a terrible person, who ruined everyone's lives.

We all stood as the judge left the room. That was when the police officers advanced towards Charlie and handcuffed him. As they walked him out he glared at us with hate in his eyes. That's when Bella wanted to feel special and see what we were looking fiercely at, that's when Charlie's expression from hate to down right nightmare inducing. He was really freaking me out, Emmett just pulled me close. He knew when I was upset and always made me feel better when I needed comfort. I hope we never hear of Charlie again.

**EPOV**

****Three weeks after Charlie's trial****

Bella was like a zombie, she only ate, slept and walked. She never talked, even to me. She was starting to scare everyone here. The only time she did talk was when spoken to, but they were short sentences, and when she thanked Esme when she gave her food. Every night around midnight she would wake up screaming and would run into my room, softly asking if she could sleep in my bed. I always let her, even though she didn't remind me of the Bella that I fell in love with. She was always freezing cold, even when she says that she isn't, and her skin has gone white, she never blushes anymore and she has terrible bags under her eyes. I never expected her to react like this, I thought she would be happy when Charlie went to jail, but she isn't, she's acting like it's the worst thing that has ever happened to her.

I can't take it anymore; I have to know what's going on inside her head. "Bella, can I talk to you?" I asked her politely she nodded her head, "Bella, you're gonna have to talk to me" I told her and she sighed.

"What's on your mind Edward?" she asked me, her voice didn't sound right, normally it sounds like bells, but now it sounds flat, dead. I cut to the chase "Bella, what's wrong, you need to tell me, I-I just don't understand" I said softly and she sighed again "Edward, I-I-I'm pregnant" she said after a long pause, silent tears ran down her face. "It's Charlie's." I had no idea how to react to that; I just sat there in silence. Bella mistook my silence for anger not gob-smacked-ness **(I no its not a word, but I don't know how to put it)**, "please don't be mad. I'm getting an abortion don't worry…you can leave now if you want," she said looking at the floor. Still unable to talk I lifted her chin so her eyes met mine and softly pressed my lips to hers. Her arms flung around my neck and my hands rested themselves on her lower back.

Even though my body was close to Bella's, my mind was a million miles away, thinking of how Bella would look pregnant with my child; her pale abdomen ballooned with our creation, our hands resting upon her stomach waiting for the feeling of our child kicking. Then to what our child would look like in our arms after the birth, Bella holding our child close to her chest, softly rocking the baby in her arms while I'm behind her, my chin on her shoulder looking at our child, my arms around her waist. The smiles on our faces as our infant says its first word. Us cheering our toddler on as it takes his/her first steps. When our child is a teenager and has had his/her heart broken for the first time, and we're there trying to comfort him/her. My mind finally went to the wedding of our child when I was shaken back to the real world.

"Are you ok Edward…Edward? Are you even in there? Edward…" she kept shaking and talking until I answered her. "I'm here, I just zoned, sorry." For some reason her cheeks were bright red, mine were probably just as bright. I don't know why Bella is blushing; I would have to ask about that later.

Suddenly Alice came rushing into the room holding a phone to her ear; she passed the phone to Bella mouthing "abortion." Bella nodded a thanks and took the phone. She gave all her details to the person on the other end. She walked around the room, going red at random intervals during the conversation, but I wasn't listening, I followed her with my eyes, vaguely aware of my surroundings. Nearing the end of the phone call Bella walked past Alice, who I saw was watching me watch Bella, she had this weird 'you're acting like such a player, but you're in love' kinda look on her face. She also had her hands on her hips and she had her ass sticking out to the left a bit, it was really weird, I mean I see girls in that kind of position everyday, but they're trying – but failing – to be sexy. If my sister was trying to look sexy – while staring at me! I might add – it would really freak me out. Also the fact that she's dating someone else – aka my brother – and she's trying to seduce me, would be a big worry.

Bella had finished her phone call and looked like she would be permanently red. Her eyes told me that she didn't want to talk about what she had just been through. She sighed and walked over to me and crawled into my lap. I wound my arms around her waist and she laid her head against my chest. Alice mumbled something about going to find Jasper, but I wasn't listening. My thoughts had engulfed my mind, and the only thing I could think about was my poor, sweet, vulnerable Bella. I love the person in my arms, and I would do anything for her. She is my life. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. And if anyone hurt her, I would make sure they pay for putting her pain. Bella looked up and saw me staring at her and kissed me softly. I knew I would never let her go.

**BPOV**

It had been three weeks after I had told Edward I was pregnant, two weeks since I had my latest abortion and six weeks after Charlie's trail. I was happy again, and better yet I was eating and getting more sleep. Ever since I found out I was pregnant I wasn't eating or sleeping properly.

I had just went out to go get me and Edward some Chinese for dinner because Carlisle and Esme were at the hospital and wouldn't be back till really late and Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were at this party/sleepover kinda thing, so it was just me and Edward tonight, and tonight I wanted to let him in, show him what he meant to me, show him how he made me feel.

I pulled up in the driveway and saw an extra car there; a closer look told me that it was in fact Jessica's car. I wondered briefly why she was here, but then I remembered that Edward tutored some people, Jessica included. Today she needed help with trig. I opened the door and dropped the plastic bag. Tears were forming in my eyes because my heart had just been shattered. Let's just say that Jessica was straddling Edward, they were kissing passionately, and let's just say, there was a lot of tongue. I stormed out of the house after screaming. I never expected Edward to do this, not to me! After always saying that he loved me, that he wouldn't hurt me, he went behind my back to Jessica for make-out sessions. I heard I yelp of surprise from Jessica and I heard Edward run after me, yelling my name out. I turned fury burning in my eyes. "Bella, its not what it looks like" Edward said, trying to make me melt and believe him, but it didn't work, I was mad, actually I was beyond mad, I was fucking furious and ready to kill him "OH, REALLY, SO YOU MAKING OUT WITH THAT FUCKING WHORE, ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!! FUCK EDWARD, I FUCKING LOVED YOU, AND I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!! LOOKS LIKE I FELL IN LOVE WITH A COMPLETE AND TOTAL FUCKING ASS!!!" I screamed millimeters from his face,

"Bella, I wasn't kissing her, she was kissing me" he said, trying to make me calm down

"SHE WAS KISSING YOU, AND YOU WERE KISSING HER BACK YOU BACKSTABBING BASTARD!!" I screamed louder

"I love you" he said grabbing me face

"I hate you" I said pulling his hands away from my face, spinning him around, pinning his arm against his back, with my foot kicking the middle of his back away from my body, he hissed in pain. I leaned down and whispered into his ear "You know, it wouldn't hurt so much if you hadn't told me that you loved me that you wouldn't leave me that you would be here for me always. It wouldn't hurt so much if maybe I wasn't thinking about showing you how much you mean to me. Fucking hell get out of my fucking life. Edward Cullen, I hate your fucking guts!" I finished off by screaming in his ear. "You were my first love, and now I don't think I will ever love again. Happy Cullen, this must have been part of your plan, but I think that you forgot something important, let's see 'Edwards plan on how to break a heart: step one, meet a girl. Step two: make girl fall in love with you. Step three: tell the girl she is your everything. Step four: get in her pants. Step five: cheat on her and make sure she knows it. Important tip: make sure that you are the girl's first love that will really hurt her!' well done Cullen, you succeeded in making my heart break I hope you're fucking happy." I hissed before kicking him square in the back and stalking into the house. I ran up to my room and dug up the old me, the me that I thought would never resurface. Where did I put that bunch of coloured hair dye?

**EPOV**

Fucking hell. Now Bella hates me, and my back hurts, but Bella is more important than my back. I kicked Jessica out as soon as I got up from the ground. Bella was scaring me. The look in her eyes was beyond scary. I heard the shower turn on and so right now wouldn't be a great time to tell Bella what had happened.

Once the shower had turned off I waited for five minutes and the shower was back on. After the shower was turned off again I heard the light padding sound of bare feet on the floor and I saw Bella was wearing nothing but two towels, one around her torso and one around her hair. She walked straight passed me and into the kitchen where she picked up a safety pin and walked back into her room.

I walked passed her room and saw her stick the pin through her bottom lip. What the fuck is she doing? She then placed an ear-ring into the hole she had just made, making a face as the skin stretched. She did the same with the other side of her lip. She blew out the candle she used to make the pin sterile and threw the towel that was wound around her hair on the floor. That's when I realised that Bella had razored her hair shorter, just below her shoulders and given herself an "emo" fringe. She had also died her hair black. She blow dried her hair and put her makeup on. She then pulled on a black and red mini-skirt, a blood red tank top, a pair of fishnet stockings, a pair of black leather Goth boots with five buckles and a pair of blood red and black chequered arm warmers, or emo gloves. I saw that her nails were painted blood red. What had my – sorry she's not mine anymore – Bella done to herself?

* * *

**YAY i finally updated!!!!!! lets have a party!!!**

**sorry abt the lanuage in this chap. plz R&R cuz im thinkin of stopin this stori soon so if u want me 2 continue plz say so**

**love 2 all who have reviewed this stori**

**also love 2 all of u who r reading this stori!!**

* * *

**i got a little ask 4 u guys, it dont matta if you do it or not but my friend Kristyn1994 has written a few storis and she down in the dumps abt nobody reading her storis but everyones reading mine. so if u love me plz read her storis because i love 'em and shes helpin me write this stori. love 2 every1 who reads her stori!!!!!**

**im going now but enjoy, i think the next chap wont be that far away, so dont worry!!**

**werewolflova!**


	12. Changes Part 1

**Changes Part 1**

**BPOV**

Well the old me was back in all my glory. I must say that I was loving the outfit I had found. The snakebites hurt a bit but I was used to pain. I was going to go get my eyebrow pierced tomorrow. I walked out of my room and passed Edward who I knew was watching me whilst I was getting ready. He looked pointedly at my bottom lip and so I snarled at him and he jumped. I flicked my hair over my shoulder showing off the red under layer of my hair and walked off. I heard a sigh and a door closing. I smiled to myself and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I just stared blankly at the screen, not paying attention. While I sat I twisted my snakebite piercings absentmindedly, trying to make the holes the right size for the metal bars.

While I sat there I knew what I wanted, I wanted something that I hadn't had for years. I wanted to get high.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my purse and handbag, ran downstairs, wrote a quick note for Cullen, Esme and Carlisle, and ran outside. I knew where to go, but I would be walking for a while, but hey, I know what I want and this is what I want today.

Finally I arrived at the park where I used to get high at with the boys. I ran over and they all recognised me and tackled me. Back in the day I used to sell shit with them, they would make it, I would sell it. It was fun back then, and so it would be better now. "Bella. How are ya girl?" Chris, my best friend from my old days, said. Chris had changed his looks a bit; he dyed his hair jet black with a streak of blond on the top of his hair, his hair was longer than I remembered, his hair rested just under his chin, he had pierced the right side of his bottom lip, he had tonnes of eye-liner which made his blue eyes look stunning, his fringe covered most of his pale boyish face. **(Link on profile)**

I looked over his shoulder and saw a young girl, who was a blonde. The blonde looked out of place, like she didn't know what the fuck she was doing here. She was beautiful.

She had pale skin, but she tried to hide it with foundation, but I knew what foundation looked like, and she had a fucking shitload of it on, her hazel eyes were wide and innocent looking framed by dark lashes and eye-liner. Her shoulder-length hair shaped her face and made her heart-shape face look beautiful. She didn't have a fringe, and she didn't need one, her forehead wasn't too large or small, and so a fringe would unbalance her face.

Chris saw me looking at her "that's Tracy she's, well, she's not used to this" Chris answered my unasked question. I walked over to her, "I'm Tracy Freeland" she said after she hugged me

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I rather Bella" I told her

"Bella suits you, here, on the house" Tracy said handing me a bag filled with over a dozen roll up ciggies, a bunch of pills and a few pieces of gum as well as a few bits of weed. I laughed and said a quick thanks.

Chris called us over and told us which areas of the park we would work on, and who with. Chris gave us a bunch of shit to sell, and we took off. I was with Tracy. I took the lead, and Tracy learned by watching me.

I spotted a bunch of guys and so I walked up and took the lead. "Hey guys, wanna get high, 4 bucks a hit" I said flipping my hair and leaning down slightly, to show them a quick peak at my chest, my top was so low cut that I didn't have to lean down, but it added to the trick I do. The responses were great, no tricking needed. "Lets trip", "for sure" and "man!" I was happy and so I handed over the drugs at the same time as they handed over the money. Chris taught me well. We took off again. Tracy spotted another two people and walked up. "What's up" one of them asked her

"You guys wanna buy some shit?" She asked.

"Yeah. What you got?" the same guy asked and Tracy showed them what we had. They bough a bunch of stuff and we moved on. When night fell we went back to where we met up. That's when the fun began. We pulled out the left over shit and we shared it between us and took it. **(When I say shit in this chap, like "we pulled out the leftover shit" I mean drugs, just clearing that up)**

I don't really remember that night clearly. It was mostly a blur. I remember that we put on construction jackets and were on that spinny-thing at the park **(I have no idea what those little spinny things are, they have four metal bars for handles and it spins, I haven't heard the name for them but I think their mini-roundabouts, if you know what they are can you tell me plz and ill change it)** and we were all high of our heads. Then I remember we were laying in the grass at the park and Tracy half yelled to me "Bella, I see spiders!" and some guy next to her tried to kiss her. I replied calmly with a "I see naked people" and went to kiss the guy laying next to me. The next thing I remember was the sprinklers were turned on and everyone jumped up started running around. The guys actually started stripping! I ran into the middle of the little hill that the sprinklers were watering and started spinning. Eventually I became dizzy and fell down to my knees and started crawling; laying on my back and irregular intervals, but then it was weird-happy dancing with Tracy. After happy dancing for a while Chris came over and pulled me into a kiss, with lots of tongue, and I felt at peace. That was until Jasper and Emmett came into the park. Wait I thought they were at a sleepover, oh well I'll ask them about it later.

"Bella! BELLA! Esme wants you home now! Bella get over here!" Emmett boomed into the night. Crap Emmett and Jasper didn't know that I had changed, and they wouldn't believe me if I told them the truth, but I'm a shit liar, I'll have to work on that. I slowly made my way over, my arms linked with Tracy's. When Jasper saw me he looked stunned, Emmett started laughing "You're not Bella" he said between laughs, to prove him wrong I lifted up my short-shorts to show the scar left by my father. "Yeah I'm not Bella at all you fucking retard" I said when his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Chris ran over and put his arms around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder. Jasper joined Emmett in the retard-lookalike competition. "Chris I gotta go home babe, I'll call ya" I said giving him a quick peck on his lips. Tracy said that her mum wouldn't mind if she slept over my house. I wouldn't give a fuck what Esme would say, I would just go home.

Emmett and Jasper pulled me and the girls towards Emmett's jeep not caring if they hurt me. Emmett was the first to say something. "What the fuck Bella? I'm not a fucking retard, why the fuck have you changed your look, why were you here, why the fuck do you smell like smoke, I thought you were dating Eddie-boy, who was that guy and just what the fuck" he said quickly.

"Firstly, you're a retard because you didn't recognise me. Secondly ask Eddie-boy why I've changed, and when he gives you his answer find me. I smell like smoke because I bloody well do, and its none of your fucking business as to what I do and why I do it. Chris was the guy I kissed and he's me mate" I finished after hitting Emmett on the back of the head, hard. "And what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked them,

"The girls felt sick so we came home" Jasper answered. We sat in silence for the rest of the trip home. When we arrived I quickly jumped out of the car and pulled Trace with me. We ran/stumbled to the door and quickly opened it and kinda hit ourselves on the door because we ran in before it was opened completely. When Esme saw us she went physco but was hiding it. When Edward saw me he looked disgusted. And I don't know why, oh well.

We made our way up the stairs and into my bedroom where I closed the door while the other two started getting ready for bed. Tracy made me laugh by saying "I think – I think my nose is melting off!" then she ran and jumped on my bed. I called Chris and put him on loud speaker.

After a long time we decided to invite Chris and Javi over. I told them to look for me on my balcony and then to climb up the vines to get in my room. They said that it would be easy and that they would be only a couple of minutes with the alcohol. Apparently everyone knows where the Cullens house is because they have so many parties. While we waited for the guys to come we pulled out all the shit that we had on us. I dug around my room and found a couple of lighters.

Eventually we heard a soft knock on my balcony window and I saw Chris there. I opened the window and he quietly asked for rope or a bunch of bed sheets. I ran out to the linen cupboard and grabbed a bunch of sheets and took them to my room. Chris knotted them together and tossed one end over the railing. When there was a tug on the other end of the linen rope Chris pulled. He repeated the process two more times, each time an esky was brought up on my balcony. Then Javi was brought up. We pulled the guys into hugs and then went and sat on my very large bed. I turned my stereo up so only the people in my room would be able to hear the guys. Thank god that I still had my Three Days Grace CD. I heard someone yell at me to turn my music down, "FUCK NO!" I screamed back. I heard a sigh and so I threw down a bunch of earplugs. I used them to block out the laughing made by my parents when one raped me.

I turned around and saw Javi beat-boxing for Tracy and Chris looking at me with lust filled eyes. I'm sure I went red, but I didn't care. I glided over to everyone and sat down. Chris handed me a beer and I mouthed a thanks. He opened it for me and so I lighted a ciggie for him. "Let's get this party started!" I half yelled, not giving a damn anymore. Everyone started laughing and telling jokes and funny stories. "Remember the part when Josh is smoking a joint with a beer, and he's like-" I finished off by bobbing my head sighing out the puff in my mouth, "I don't remember that" Javi said,

"I don't either" Chris added.

"You just made that up" Tracy said.

"Did he make that same face too?" Javi asked

"He jumped when the teacher got a pencil stabbed through her hand, that wasn't even scary" I told them, but Trace shook her head, "Yeah, it was." we all started laughing. Tracy passed me the lighter and I lighted up the pipe that I had in my mouth. I blew out the smoke in rings, a skill I had acquired after a lot of practise. Chris stared at me like that saw the sexiest thing in the whole world.

I realised that I had finished my beer so I tossed the empty beer bottle on the giant pile in the corner and reached for another beer. Chris had just finished his beer and I was going to get him one but instead he pulled me onto his lap and started kissing my neck. We were going to make it a lot more than a few kisses but I heard somebody slowly walking up the stairs, so we quickly put the empty bottles in the eskies and threw them and the boys into my wardrobe. When the somebody was far enough away so we could get the boys out of my room we made sure that we were quiet when the boys were leaving.

For some reason as Chris gave me one last hug and a quick chaste kiss I was longing for Edward to be holding me in his arms, to be kissing my lips, telling me he loves me. I wonder if he feels the same way.

**EPOV**

What was I thinking about letting Bella leave when I was tutoring Jessica? She knew that Jessica had a thing for me and now she thinks I cheated on her.

I was currently sitting in my room with my faithful iPod. It was on shuffle and the second song that came on was Mr. Brightside by The Killers. Their lyrics washed over me and my thoughts drifted to Bella.

_Coming out of my cage _

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

That part made me think of what Bella had witnessed when she came home, dropping our dinner to the floor with hurt and hate burning in her eyes.

_Now I'm falling asleep _

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes of her dress now_

_Let me go_

_I just can't look, its killing me_

_Their taking control_

I wonder what Bella was doing at the park that made her come home, stumbling over her feet like she never had before, running into things, laughing her head off at nothing.

_Jealousy turning snakes into the sea_

_Turning through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But its just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cuz I'm mister Brightside_

_Coming out of my cage _

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep _

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head _

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes of her dress now_

_Let me go_

_I just can't look, its killing me_

_Their taking control_

_Jealousy turning snakes into the sea_

_Turning through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cuz I'm mister Brightside_

_I never_

_I never_

_I never_

_I never_

I ripped my headphones out of my ears, Bella was too important to me; I couldn't let her do this to herself. I missed her body close to mine when she needed somebody there for her, I missed her soft lips against mine when I kissed her, I missed her childishness when something didn't go her way, I missed my Bella and I wasn't sure if she was coming back.


	13. Changes Part 2

**Changes Part 2**

_One month later_

**BPOV**

It had been over a month with Tracy. I had taken my lip studs out and it looked like I had never put them in. I had also dyed my hair back to it original colour. Today after school we were going shopping on Melrose Av for awesome clothes.

It was the last class for today but I didn't feel like going biology and so Tracy and I had ditched class and went straight to Melrose. Before we went to Red Balls **(shop name in Thirteen)** we went to get our tongues pierced. Tracy was lying to her mum, whereas I was trying to get they guy to let us get our tongues pierced for cheap. "Mum, do you know the difference between slope-form and slope-intercept form?" Tracy asked her mum over the phone

"How about ten dollars _guapo_" I asked the guy stroking his greasy hair

"Well that's why I need to be here at the library…they have tutors" Tracy said

"Hey does her mum know?" he asked me

"She's 18 dude, c'mon I know you're a nice guy" I said close to his ear, taking his earlobe into my mouth and gently biting it. "Ok cool, pick me up and five thirty. Bye. WA!" Tracy said turning around hanging up the phone. "Get on the chair" I lit myself a smoke and gave Tracy that weird numbing stuff so it wouldn't hurt as much. "Um…is this going to hurt? Oh you haven't had you're tongue pierced" Tracy asked warily. He started speaking in some language that Trace didn't understand and it showed on her face so he said it in English, "I only put it in when I need to" he said sticking his tongue out in a way that was supposed to look dirty. He told Tracy to stick her tongue and she slightly stuck her tongue out, so he gently pulled it out a bit more, and put more numbing stuff on her tongue and stuck the needle through her tongue. The process was repeated for me.

We were all sitting outside the school and Trace was poking at her piercing "don't open your mouth very wide when you talk, your mum won't notice" I told her, it was hardly noticeable anyway

"Bella I gotta ask you something" she started

"What?" I asked politely

"Ok…um, you never did anything…with that crusty tattoo guy right?" she asked

"Yeah he ate my pussy" I joked

"Oh my god, are you shitting m-" she started but I cut her off

"I'm kidding idiot" I laughed out. Just then an old blue Volvo parked on the side of the road. A woman with unruly dirty blonde hair stepped out of the car. I quickly looked down her body, trying to find any obvious signs that Tracy was her daughter. I found nothing that matched them as mother and daughter. Her flat chest was the one thing that made me think 'Jesus, how can they be bloody related!' but I kept it to myself.

"Hey ladies, get a lot of studying done?" she asked, fuck what's her name again, Tracy mouthed 'Mel' to me behind her hand which was covering her mouth. Right I knew that, don't think I didn't, cuz I did. "We were researching mum. I'm in charge of the grey water module for the biosphere 2 project" Tracy said, her mouth still covered, and walked to the back seat of the car. "Cool, what module are you in charge of Bella?" she asked me, and so I decided to lie a bit, well actually give her a fucking load of bullshit. For the past month I only go to class when I want to. And even then, that's hardly ever. "I'm not in that class. I'm taking advance physics Mel" I said smugly and walked into the car. Mel said a soft huh and stepped into the drivers' seat and drove to their house.

When we arrived at Tracy's house I must say I was surprised at how small their house was, I was expecting it to be much larger, but you never know. I saw Mason inside the house and realised that this was my time to shine. I fluffed my hair, fixed my makeup and straightened out my purple shirt that was cut off just below where my rips finished to show of my belly-button piercing, and my low-riding skinny jeans to show off my thong. I walked in and Tracy said a soft "hey" to the guys but no-one paid any attention to her,

"Hey boys" I said quite loudly and all of the boys in the room looked at me one of the guys even dropped his bottle of water at the sight of me. Man I love being the most sought out girl in Portola High School. "Hey Bella" Mason said while staring. Tracy turned around and glared at the attention I was getting by her brother. We walked off into her room after she threw a book at her brother. Her mum walked in and started yelling at Tracy and Tracy called her a no-good whore and told her to get out of her life. Trace glared at me and so I told her I wasn't into her brother, she seemed happy and so I pulled out a small bag of coke and made some rock-star lines for us to share. I pulled out a fifty dollar note and we used that to snuff the coke.

Once we were finished with the coke the phone rang and Tracy answered "oh hey dad" she said before Mel walked up to the door and starting banging on her side yelling about how she shouldn't talk to her mother like that. Tracy opened the door and told her off.

After that I walked out to talk to Mel. I saw her blowing out a puff of smoke and when she realised that I was standing there she stuck the cigarette into a glass with water in it. "Don't ever start smoking" she told me

"Is everything ok Mel?" I asked putting on the innocent act

"Yeah…" she paused "no. Bella I'm sorry, but, um, I think its time for you to go home" she said looking at the floor. "I can't go home. Carlisle had a convention in Bakersfield, he took the rest of them, he said he sent you an email" I lied to her face, Carlisle was home sick and so he couldn't work for a week.

"I guess I didn't check my email" she joked,

"I'm sorry Mel. I hope its ok that I'm here" I said, still lying.

"Well…I guess its going to have to be isn't it" she said still joking so I decided to put on the innocent and hurt girl thing. "They're threading to send me to my mum Mel. She hits me Mel; her and her new husband hit me. He took me by me throat and threw me against his van, and she sat there laughing at me"

"Oh Jesus, where's your father baby?" she asked me crawling over the bed to look at my neck

"He's in jail" I said fake sobbing.

"I no what it's like to live without parents, I do" she said before pulling me into a hug. I returned her hug, nuzzling my head into her neck. "Mum" I heard Tracy say

"What is it baby?" Mel asked her daughter after pulling away from the embrace that we had shared. Tracy sighed and held the phone out towards her mother, "Dad's on the phone he wants to talk to you. They moved into the new place" she said and handed the phone to her mother and glared at me. Mel took off with the phone to her ear and Tracy was fixing any mistakes she made over the phone. What was I doing you ask, well I stole Mel's smokes and walked into Tracy's room and lit one up. I looked out the window next to me and saw Mel open the chicken coop door and Tracy turn around. Mel was saying something that either disgusted or annoyed Tracy. Tracy turned around to face Mel and say something and then she started walking back to her room. She slammed her patio door shut and turned to face me, "No, no my mum will kill me" she said walking over, taking my cigarette, butting it out and getting rid of the smoke in the air, but I wasn't going to take that so I reached over and grabbed another smoke "she smokes" I said simply,

"No shit the same brand" she said

"No shit" I said before lighting it up.

"Shh" Tracy shushed me and grabbed my smoke and hiding it behind my leg as her mum walked past. When her mum had passed she held up the smoke for me "you want it so bad" she mumbled. I took the cigarette from her and put it back into my mouth. She held up a belly-button ring and said "look what I got from the tattoo shop," I smiled and butted out my smoke while she said "lets do it right now!" she laid herself down on her bed and I lent over her body to get a needle from her bedside table. When I had the needle I straddled her legs, as I slid her top up I told her "this is probably going to hurt worse than your tongue" she paused talking in what I had said before she reached over for one of her teddies and said "I don't give a shit, just do it" and put the teddy into her mouth to stop any screams or yells of pain. I slowly slid the needle into her skin and she started to scream but the teddy muffled any noises. It was going great until she moved and the needle hit a vein and blood came out.

I voiced my thoughts with a "oh shit" and got up to get some toilet paper or something to stop the bleeding.

"What the fuck did you do?" Tracy asked me when I had gotten up. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed the toilet paper and ran back into the room. I wiped up the blood and tried again. This time she didn't move and I was able to pierce her belly-button.

We were lying on Tracy's bed poking at her belly-button ring when someone knocked at the door. We told whoever it was that they could come in, it was Mel, telling Tracy to sit down and do her homework tomorrow, but I knew she wouldn't, she would be getting high with me. I felt kinda bad about doing this to her, I mean she had a – kinda – normal life before we had met and now she's not doing anything at school and getting high with me. Once she walked out KK started knocking at the window. I climbed over Tracy while saying "I'm going to the park with KK" and went to the window and told KK to go away so I could get ready. "What you wanna come?" I asked Tracy she nodded at me and so I said "Its just gonna be me and KK, you know" and I pulled my skirt down just the tinniest bit. I walked over to the window asked KK if he was ready. He picked me up and I gave Tracy the finger.

KK walked me to the park and just laid me down on the grassy hill when a bunch of lights turned on and a big bulky guy picked me up and took me away from KK and chucked me in the back seat of a van. I was scared and I felt alone.

I knew at that moment that I had to change, change back to the Bella that I used to be, change back to the Bella that Edward loved. I was going to change.

* * *

**ooh watdoya think?**

**if u like it please review. i love reviews!**

**sorry abt how long it took i got carried away. but ive started 2 more stories so thats y it took so long.**

**plz R&R**

**werewolflova  
**


	14. I'm Scared and Missing You

**I'm Scared and Missing You**

**BPOV**

I slowly fell asleep in the dark van which was taking me to an unknown location. When I woke I was tied to a bed, my clothes on the floor around the bed, I was naked and bleeding. I pulled against my restraints but the only thing it did was make the rope cut into my skin and make me bleed more. I cried out in pain and let my arms fall. I was in pain and I was terrified out of my mind. Whoever brought me here had obviously tied me down and raped me while I was sleeping. Whoever brought me here was someone who is like Charlie or someone who knows Charlie. I heard a door open and two pairs of feet make their way towards me. I turned my head and saw the two people who I haven't seen in over ten years. James and Laurent. Charlie's two best friends from the force. They were dismissed when they were charged with rape and murder of twenty girls _each_. James was also charged with rape and murder of ten men. I know right that's so gross. James started laughing when he saw me spread eagle on the bed with blood running down my wrists. "Look Laurent, wittle Belluh is hurted. We may have to _kiss her_ better" James said in a kiddie voice which made me want to vomit. He put a lot of emphases on the words 'kiss her' which made me want to scream, but I knew if I scream he will rape me, _again_. So I kept my mouth shut.

They both launched at me, Laurent had my face and neck, but James had my torso and legs. Laurent made his way to my ear when James was preoccupied with my inner thighs, "I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't have a choice, but I'll call someone, the police, anyone, I'm sorry" he whispered in my ear and so I murmured two words, "Edward Cullen" and Laurent nodded against my neck, telling me he had heard me.

After ten minutes of pure torture James had moved his face away from my inner thighs and asked me "are you feeling better baby?" I nodded in disgust. I knew only too well that if I had said no I would be in more trouble than I'm already in. James laughed at me and pulled Laurent out of the room. I sighed and started thinking about how different my life would be if I hadn't have changed myself, did drugs, was about to have sex with a stranger and if I had stayed home and listened to Edward, I mean after everything I had told him – which wasn't even half of what has happened to me – why would he do what he did? I was feeling like such an idiot, correction, I am an idiot. The tears fell down my cheeks and I knew what I needed to make me happy, but I was tied up and I couldn't get to what makes me high; coke, booze and Edward. My nose itched, longing for the sweet sensation of the coke flying up my nose and running into my bloodstream, my head was pounding and my arms were longing for the touch of Edwards' arms.

**CPOV**

"I'm serious man, she's in our loft right now" James told me in the visitor room. Jail sucked balls, big time, I mean the only thing we can do is wallow and try to escape, with trying to kill others on the side. I've tried to kill someone once but I was put in the hotbox till the end of the day. I never tried that shit again.

Another thing that sucks about jail is that there's no booze around, so I'm dying here right now because I can't drink, can't get drugged up, cant hurt or fuck my little slut of a daughter and I can't smoke at all. I mean fuck this shit, I used to put these people in here but now I'm here. My life became fully fucked up once Renee left me, and I took my hatred out on Isabella, the girl who don't exist. "Let me see my slut" I said harshly. James pulled out his phone and showed me pictures of my little fuck monkey, spread wide on a bed, rope holding her there. I noticed that there was no bump in her stomach, her hair was shorter, she had paler skin, darker bags under her eyes, she was wearing a shitload of makeup and she was asleep. Also I noticed that she was naked and she had dark bruises on her hips but nowhere else on her body. "What the fuck did you do you Fuckhead?!?! Only I can do that to her Dickwank!!! I thought we had a fucking agreement, you take her then call up the shit-ass Cullens and tell them to tell the cops to let me go so I can fuck her again!!!!!!!! Not you take her THEN RAPE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND WHILE SHES ASLEEP!!!!!! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at James. I looked over at Laurent and he looked disgusted at James' actions as well so I didn't blow up in his face. WAIT!! STOP THE CLOCK! When did I care what happened to her, was I starting to love her? NO I can't love that slut, she doesn't deserve love. Just as I was about to grab at James' throat to kill him I was taken away by guards and put back in my cell. Hoping that these years pass by quick.

**EPOV**

Fuck I screwed up big time. I shouldn't have done those stupid tutoring lessons, because if I hadn't I could still have Bella. I sat up as I reached over to find my stereo remote. My room was a mess, Esme had to bring my food up to me so I could eat, I refuse to walk out of this room. Because leaving this room means I have to act happy for everyone and I really don't want to pretend to be something I'm not. I find my remote and press play. Loud heavy metal music starts blaring from my speakers and I lean back onto my pillow and feel the silent tears fall down my face onto my pillows. My life without Bella really can't be called a life. I ceased to exist when Bella stormed out of my life, with fire blazing in her eyes.

I heard my door slam open and I sat up wiping the tears from my eyes. When my vision unblured itself I saw that it wasn't Emmett trying to get me out of my room, it was that Tracy girl, Bella's friend. She looked shocked and upset as well as guilty. "What's wrong?" I croaked out.

She then ushered the two words that made my heart drop and burn, the words that I never would want to hear, "Bella's gone." Fuck.

* * *

**sorry about how long this chapter took, but i've gotten that many asignments lately and i've been feeling sick as well as having to go to a funeral and having school.  
i didnt know what else to write and so i just ended it like this. i am suffering from major writers block rite now and its terrible. if you have any ideas dont even think 'it wont work' cuz it probably will in this story where of course everything that you never expected to happen, will happen i guess.**

**so please read then review cuz i need to know what you think  
later  
werewolflova**


	15. I Have To Find Her!

**Sup guys…so long-story-short: I'm sorry how long its taken to update…I just really wasn't in the mood to write lately…its been a crappy few weeks (MONTHS!) and I'm slowly getting there. Anyway sorry I know this chapter is really short (only 942 words!) but like I said not in the writing mood lately  
Anyway enjoy!**

**I have to find her!**

_Last time in The Strong and The Weak:_

"_Bella's gone." Fuck._

**EPOV**

"How did Bella disappear!?" I yelled at the poor girl, but I couldn't hold back my anger, but was that what I was feeling? Why would I be angry about Bella disappearing? In the simplest way of explaining...I'm not angry. I'm upset and shocked.

"I don't know...all she said was she was going to the park with this guy who I've never heard of, and all of a sudden he's at my window saying stuff like 'she's gone', 'big van' and 'two men'. How the hell do I work out where she went with that crap?!" She yelled back.

"So she disappeared of the face of the earth and all we have for clues is, she's gone, big van and two men...well at this rate we'll never find her...actually we will...in a hundred fucking years!" I yelled while trying to find my shoes. "What do you expect me to do? I ain't fucking Wonder-Woman! If I knew where she was, do you think I'd be in this shithole!" she screamed at me. "I only came to tell you because you love her, I think she's a stupid fucking bitch, not to mention a whore!" she finished. I then did what I never thought I'd do, not to mention I promised myself I wouldn't, I slapped her across the face.

Tracy fell to the floor, curled up in a ball and sobbed. Suddenly I realised that hitting her was making me no less of a monster than Charlie Swan. I touched her arm softly to see if she was ok but she slapped my hand away and screamed at the top of her lungs "get the fuck away from me!" I felt terrible because I had hit her, but I was so annoyed, but did that give me any right to hurt her? "I'm sorry, I truly am, I don't know what came over me" I said softly "I feel like a horrible monster, I had no right to do that. Please forgive me" I finished.

Tracy slowly raised her head, a red mark the size of my hand was starting to show on her face, it was slowly welting and it looked painful. "Yeah you're right, you had no right to, but I forgive you. I deserved it, I called Bella names and I took it _way_ over the line. I should be apologizing to you, not the other way around" she said softly. I of course wouldn't leave it at that. "But I hit you" I said.

"And I deserved it!" she yelled "can we please stop talking about this, it won't get Bella back" she finished and I remembered why she was here. I nodded my head and helped her to her feet. We walked down the stairs together and I heard my family start whisper yelling at each other and the TV turn off. I was curious as to what they were doing so I turned the TV on and saw it.

**CPOV**

I can't stand to see him like this. It kills me. I stood up before I could see his face as he watched the news and walked out of the room. Just in time to hear the phone ring. I answered and heard an unfamiliar voice on the other end. He said his name was Laurent and he asked to speak to Edward. I called Edward to the phone. When he emerged from the other room his eyes were red and bloodshot. I passed him the phone, patted his back then walked up to my study, it was probably just someone who had heard and called to say sorry or something.

**EPOV**

"Hello, Edward Cullen?" the rough voice from the other end of the line asked.  
"Yeah, I be him" I said a little coldly but I didn't give a shit, the news just decided that they would do a story on Bella…brilliant (note the sarcasm). "Mr. Cullen my name is Laurent…I know where you can find Isabella. My friend kidnapped her from a park one night, I'm sorry to say but he raped her while she slept the night he took her, I am disgusted at what he's done. My 'friend's name is James Walshe. **(I decided to name James after a guy I know who broke my heart [his name was James Walshe] because he was a complete ass to me, so don't like it…TO BAD HUN!)** Meet me at the local park tomorrow and I'll show you where she is. You can trust me…I care for Isabella as much as you do, I would never hurt her" the guy Laurent told me. My jaw latterly dropped to the floor when he told me this. "What time?"

**TracyPOV**

'Damn this place is fucking amazing. It had everything, multiple times! I wonder if I could steal some of their shit without them noticing. Nah better not try…they probably OWN the police force. I mean I've heard about these guys…them being super well-off and stuff but DAMN! I guess it pays for your father to be the best doctor in the world. That and have the best interior designer as your mother.

'I felt really outta place in that house…oh wait I mean MANSION…little old me surrounded by people who could show up supermodels. Bella really snagged a good guy…I wonder if Blondie-surfer-boy over there has a girl.

Hmm I wonder if I excuse myself to the bathroom if I can explore and steal, I like the sound of that!' Just as I was about to excuse myself to the 'bathroom' whats-his-face ran in yelling some shit about Bella.

Eventually him, burly-man, blond-tits, Blondie-surfer-boy and spiky-pixie-girl got into an argument, yelling at each other about how stupid whats-his-face was being. Whats-his-face eventually said in a said voice with his head pointing to the floor "I love her, I have to find her"

**You guys like? Anyway please read and review…I seriously need help…I literally have nine stories including this one that I'm writing right now…and I really wanna finish them all soon!**

**I love your replies because I wanna know what you guys like!**

**Love you guys lots! MWAH!**

**Beauty-always-had-a-cost -.-**


	16. SO SORRY BUT PLEASE READ

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I just haven't had any want to continue my stories for a while. I've got really bad depression at the moment and I don't want to do anything at all. Guys I am so sorry and I will be continuing my stories eventually...but for now I am postponing any updates on my stories until such a time I am feeling the need to update...I am not sure when that will be and I apologize for that too. If you guys could, could you please tell me what stuff you are looking for in stories...whatever you want I'll try my god damned best to do it. If you want some more one-shots, I'll write some more, if you want something special to happen in any of my stories that are still being written...anything at all, if you want it I shall write it when I get around to it...I love you guys ok and I am really sorry...I gotta go now  
Love Beauty-Always-Had-A-Cost -.-


End file.
